Knife & Fork
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Charles Xavier est le nouveau propriétaire d'un restaurant en déclin, au cœur d'Édimbourg. Malgré les challenges, grâce à l'équipe et à son amour pour la cuisine, l'expérience promet d'être une belle aventure. C'était sans compter Erik Lehnsherr, le chef, aussi sexy que caractériel - dont Charles tombe amoureux très exactement 2,7 secondes après leur première rencontre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas publié sur ce site et je suis très heureuse de revenir, pour vous présenter le premier chapitre de cette fic, qui est un cadeau d'anniversaire à ma merveilleuse amie (et bêta) **Maya Holmes** ! **Maya** , tu sais combien ce premier (JE SAIS.) chapitre oscille entre le "Déso" et le "TMTC". J'espère que la surprise te plait. Déso. TMTC. Mais déso aussi. Mais avoue, on est content, un peu :p  
En tout cas, J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien et que cette année 2018 vous a été douce et pleine de merveilleuses surprises. De mon côté, j'ai publié mon premier roman ( _15/30/45_ , de **Claire Some** , chez Mix Editions), et oui j'en parle à chaque intro, au cas où vous n'ayez pas vu les pubs passer à la télé... non, bien entendu, la seule pub c'est celle que Mix Editions et moi-même faisons, d'où les petits rappels :3

 **Note bis :** ce que vous trouverez dans cette fic :  
\- des chapitres  
\- quasiment tous les personnages de l'univers X-Men  
\- un romantisme assumé (période de Noël oblige)  
\- beaucoup de description de plats, desserts, cocktails en tout genre  
\- beaucoup, beaucoup de drague  
\- du smut, oupsy.

 **Bêta :** Nalou et Nauss, en mode turbo. MERCI les filles !

Bonne lecture :D !

* * *

Dans le taxi qu'il avait choisi au hasard, à la sortie de l'aéroport, Charles Xavier ne relevait pas les yeux de son ordinateur. Il y avait branché son téléphone pour profiter de la 4G et répondait ainsi à la petite soixantaine d'emails reçus pendant son vol. Il avait quitté la délicatement fraîche New York et, sans surprise, c'était l'impérialement glaciale Edimbourg qui lui ouvrait les bras. Malgré le mois de janvier, il n'y avait pas de neige, à son désarroi, ce qui n'empêchait pas le bout de son nez d'être rouge et ses mains de se frictionner à chaque chargement de page.

"Vous voulez que j'augmente le chauffage ?" demanda le chauffeur, le doigt tapotant déjà l'écran tactile.

"Ne vous donnez pas cette peine," répliqua Charles, son accent anglais cognant malgré lui contre les rouages de celui écossais.

"Il fait pas si froid, dans l'Oxfordshire ?"

"Je reviens de New York, pour être exact."

"Mais vous venez pas de là-bas, hein ?"

"Non, Dieu merci," plaisanta Charles, accompagné par le rire de l'homme devant lui. "J'y ai vécu cinq ans."

Arrivé devant le 121 Harrington Street, il récupéra ses deux valises et replaça sa longue écharpe autour de sa mâchoire, avant de proprement regarder l'immeuble de quatre étages dont il était désormai le propriétaire. La façade avait été refaite dans les années quatre-vingt-dix, même s'il ne l'avait pas lu dans le dossier préparé par le notaire, il l'aurait deviné. Les pierres étaient couleur sable, ce qui était malin, puisqu'elle seyait aussi bien la rudesse d'un hiver que la trop rare chaleur d'un été. Le plus important pour Charles se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée : le restaurant _Mire_. Par chance, on avait conservé, à la hauteur des passants, la devanture initiale, typique du Scottish Baronial Style. Deux alcôves présentaient des fenêtres aux montants noirs. Au centre, la double porte en bois incarnait la promesse de trouver à l'intérieur un univers plus beau encore.

Charles n'allait avoir aucune surprise. Il n'avait pas encore visité le restaurant avant de l'acheter, mais grâce à la technologie, à la centaine de photos et à sa soeur, Raven, qui s'y était rendue pour lui, il avait pu se faire une idée plutôt précise des lieux. Il poussa la porte, prit une grande inspiration de plaisir en ressentant la chaleur et hocha la tête. Oui, l'endroit était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé.

On entrait dans une première pièce, où sur la gauche se situait le bar. Il devait dater des années 50 et sans dire qu'il était moche, il était loin d'être une pièce maîtresse des lieux. Géométriques en bronze, seules les suspensions, pourraient être gardées. Il poursuivit son exploration en avançant dans le couloir, passa une tête par la porte à gauche où se trouvaient les cuisines - vides, bien sûr - et poursuivit jusqu'à arriver à la pièce qui l'avait poussé à inscrire sa signature sur un chèque d'une valeur inédite.

Sous une immense verrière du début du vingtième siècle, la pièce principale faisait effet de bijoux inestimable. Le parquet, bien que marqué par les années, avait un charme fou. Les immenses miroirs doublaient le volume de la pièce et le bleu un peu passé des murs fit penser à Charles qu'il ne les repeindrait pas.

Il sourit en réalisant que ce restaurant était son chez lui.

Enfin, son chez lui qu'il partageait avec six investisseurs et le personnel du _Mire_ , qu'il avait choisi de garder.

Toute l'équipe était déjà là, d'ailleurs, ainsi que le notaire, maître Russel, et deux des investisseurs. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi tendue que Charles le craignait, mais il ne leur avait pas encore fait signe, lui, le nouveau patron. Il les regarda quelques secondes boire et picorer dans des assiettes garnies, puis rassembla tout son courage pour annoncer d'une voix aussi chaude qu'il le pouvait :

"Bonjour tout le monde !"

Il retira son manteau et son écharpe sur les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du reste du groupe, puis les posa sur une chaise. Il fit rapidement le tour pour serrer la main des personnes qu'il connaissait déjà et prit le temps de s'arrêter pour se présenter à l'équipe dont il était maintenant le responsable :

Il rencontra Sean Cassidy, commis aux cuisines, et Alexandre Summers, sous-chef, qui eurent la même hésitation au moment de lui serrer la main - signe qu'ils étaient plus habitués aux checks, comme les jeunes de leur âge.

Il rencontra Emma Frost, barmaid, qui lui adressa un regard sans doute aussi froid que ses glaçons.

Il rencontra Angel Salvadore, serveuse, qui lui adressa un regard sans doute aussi chaud que les plats qu'elle servait.

Il rencontra Pietro Maximoff, serveur, qui se présenta si vite que Charles eut du mal à saisir son nom.

Il rencontra Armando Muñoz, le commis de salle, qui le salua d'une petite révérence.

Il ne rencontra pas Erik Lehnsherr, le chef, pourtant le seul avec qui il avait déjà échangé par email.

"Monsieur Xavier, souhaitez-vous un verre de champagne ?" proposa maître Russel, rayonnant de fierté d'avoir conclu un deal aussi financièrement avantageux.

"Merci, peut-être plus tard. Monsieur Lehnsherr n'est pas là ?"

Le notaire grimaça, amusé, et fit disparaître son rictus derrière son verre. Obligé de répondre, il expliqua :

"Si, si. Enfin, il m'a envoyé un texto, il arrive."

Charles trouva la réaction quelque peu puérile. Il était évident que maître Russel pensait beaucoup plus qu'il ne parlait ; à quoi bon ? Charles ne rentra pas dans son jeu et ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui demander ce que son regard appuyé voulait lui faire comprendre. Certes, Lehnsherr était un retard, ce n'était pas si grave.

Il arriva d'ailleurs dix minutes après. Il faisait du bruit bien avant d'arriver dans l'immense pièce où le reste de l'équipe continuait de faire connaissance avec Charles. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Charles le vit, Erik Lehnsherr, lui l'homme avec qui il avait parlé, de manière très succincte, par emails nécessaires pour que Charles lui assure qu'il ne virerait personne, maintenant qu'il était propriétaire du _Mire_. Restaurant dont il allait changer le nom. Mais ça, il le leur dirait plus tard.

Erik Lehnsherr se présenta donc, tout en mètre quatre-vingt et quelques, veste en cuir et casque de moto, qu'il posa sur une des tables. La liste de ce que Charles connaissait de lui était plutôt courte : Lehnsherr était Allemand, il travaillait au _Mire_ depuis sept ans, il avait servi dans plusieurs restaurants en France, Italie et Danemark. Leurs quelques échanges n'auraient jamais pu laisser prévoir combien Erik Lehnsherr était _beau_.

Charles laissa sciemment maître Russel passer devant lui, comme un cobaye, pour vérifier comment Erik saluait - et pour ainsi ne pas se ridiculiser. Il constata qu'Erik offrait des poignées de main viriles et franches. Charles caressa une seconde ses propres phalanges, comme pour s'excuser d'avance.

"Et voici Charles Xavier," commença maître Russel, en les présentant, "Votre nouveau patron !"

La fin de sa phrase - inutile, vraiment - crispa le chef une fraction de seconde, avant que sa main ne serre celle de Charles. Elle ne lui écrasa même pas les doigts. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Charles rougit - sans que ça ait à voir avec la température.

"Erik Lehnsherr," se présenta-t-il d'une voix agréable.

Euphémisme, bien sûr, puisque tout était bien plus qu'agréable chez cet homme, et il ne fallut pas plus de 2,7 secondes à Charles pour s'en apercevoir. La couleur de ses yeux, son sourire, son ossature, son corps musclé, la douceur de sa voix, tout fit penser à Charles cette chose si simple et si terrible à la fois : _je pourrais tomber amoureux d'Erik Lehnsherr_.

La poignée de main s'arrêta et Erik alla sans attendre se servir un verre. Comme s'il était une rockstar, le reste de l'équipe lui sauta dessus. Ils parlaient tous à la fois, cherchant manifestement son approbation sur plusieurs sujets. Charles ne doutait pas que la moitié de leurs questions le concernaient. Il le comprenait.

On passa finalement à une présentation plus formelle, préparée par Charles. Il montra sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable quelques graphiques sur les objectifs du restaurant, étudiés avec sa soeur et leur ami comptable, Hank McCoy, ainsi que quelques croquis de la rénovation de la décoratrice d'intérieure Moira MacTaggert (dont Charles était inconditionnellement fan). L'équipe était assise sur les chaises tout autour de la plus longue table, les investisseurs prenaient des notes sur leur ordinateur. Seul Russel était resté debout et Erik s'était assis sur une table, les jambes écartées, au grand dam de la bienséances et de la concentration de Charles.

Globalement, cette première rencontre se passa bien. Peut-être que si Charles remplaçait un patron aimé de ses employés, l'ambiance aurait été toute autre, mais puisque le précédent propriétaire, monsieur Shaw, s'était un peu trop amusé avec la caisse (et par _amusé,_ il faut bien comprendre qu'il avait été coupable de détournement de fonds pour s'acheter maisons et bateaux un peu partout dans le monde), il ne paraissait pas impossible que son nouveau rôle n'était pas si difficile à accepter.

Vers quinze heures, on se mit à récupérer ses affaires et à se dire au revoir. Charles précisa à chaque employé qu'il était disponible à tout moment de la journée et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à venir le voir, pour toute question ou remarque. Il leur rappela que, pour des raisons économiques, le restaurant rouvrirait dans deux jours, histoire que la clientèle n'oublie pas de s'arrêter au 121 Harrington Street et éviter ainsi qu'elle s'en aille chez la concurrence. Pour le simple plaisir de prononcer son nom à nouveau, il répéta que les travaux de rénovation et de décoration ne commenceraient pas avant février.

Par un miracle assez sadique, il ne resta plus que Russel et Lehnsherr avec lui. Il n'avait plus rien à dire au notaire, mais celui-ci ne cessait son débit de parole. Lehnsherr ne semblait pas s'y intéresser, tout en hochant sérieusement la tête, à chaque fin de phrase. Cet homme paraissait tout à la fois distant et concerné. Il allait être un vrai mystère et Charles détesta ça, sur le champ. Il ne voulait pas que son imagination trouve une place entre Erik et lui. Cette coquine avait le don de s'inventer les scénarios les plus romantiques (et les plus sexuels) et il était hors de question que Charles tombe amoureux de son chef. Ou pire, qu'ils couchent ensemble.

"Xavier, quand est-ce qu'on se voit ? Seul à seul," demanda Erik d'une voix forte.

Russel se tourna également pour le regarder. Charles se concentra sur son ordinateur qu'il rangeait, pour ne pas montrer ses joues rougissantes.

"Quand vous voulez, monsieur Lehnsherr. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?"

"De la carte."

Charles se redressa. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait changer, bien avant le nom, c'était effectivement la carte. Il ne savait pas comment Erik le prendrait, aussi il avait soigneusement évité le sujet.

"Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Monsieur Xavier, nous nous revoyons dans un mois ! Bonne soirée," s'exclama Russel en estimant, soudain, qu'il était temps qu'il se rende dans un endroit où il était un peu plus utile.

Erik ne bougeait pas de la table où il était encore assis. C'était un peu étrange, car Charles était assez loin, l'espace entre eux paraissait exagéré. Charles se rapprocha.

"Que pensez-vous de la carte actuelle, monsieur Lehnsherr ?" l'interrogea-t-il, prudent.

"Vous savez que c'est l'autre enculé qui l'avait mise en place ?"

"J'imagine que vous voulez dire, monsieur Shaw ?"

"Non, je veux dire, l'autre enculé. On ne prononce pas son nom, ici."

Charles sourit. Erik Lehnsherr était sérieux. Dans les affaires, on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en vouloir à celles et ceux qui trichaient. Erik, lui, le pouvait. Charles aimait ça.

"Je le sais, oui. Voulez-vous la garder ?"

"Que voulez-vous en faire ?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance, la vraie question est : voulez-vous garder cette carte ? Ou voulez-vous la changer ?"

Erik recula légèrement sa tête sous la surprise, les sourcils froncés.

"Vous ne voulez pas vous en occuper ?"

"J'aimerais goûter vos propositions, mais je ne suis pas chef. C'est votre domaine."

"Et en goûtant vous me proposerez de mettre moins de viande pour être plus rentable, d'avoir la main lourde sur le sel, pour vendre plus de bouteille d'eau pétillante..."

"Vous me proposerez ce que vous estimez être le mieux et nous verrons ce qu'il est possible de faire."

Erik plissa les yeux. Il était évident qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait faire confiance à son nouveau boss. La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit ses réflexions. Il répondit sans baisser la voix :

"Oui, Emma ? Deux bouteilles, ça ira. Ok, on se retrouve devant le restaurant. Je sors."

Il sauta de la table, reprit ses affaires et Charles constata difficilement que même voir cet homme enfiler une veste était sexy. Il allait vite falloir qu'Erik présente des défauts, car Charles n'était qu'un homme avec un coeur trop sensible pour s'empêcher de tomber amoureux.

"On en reparlera."

"Oui. Il faudrait que la nouvelle carte soit prête pour février, en adéquation avec la rénovation," rajouta Charles, même si c'était évident.

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et suivit Erik, curieux de savoir si la Emma à qui il avait donné rendez-vous était la barmaid rencontrée plus tôt. Une fois dehors, il eut la triste confirmation que la magnifique femme blonde était plus qu'une collègue : ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble.

Elle salua à nouveau Charles d'un signe de la tête, tendit un sac de course à Erik qu'il prit sans broncher. Finalement, ça n'avait rien de triste qu'Erik soit en couple avec une femme, au contraire, Charles se rendit compte qu'une certaine compétition interne qu'il s'était lancé s'était évaporée : Erik Lehnsherr était hétéro et rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Voilà qui simplifiait grandement les choses.

"Et bien bonne soirée entre amoureux," lança-t-il, joyeux.

Emma haussa un sourcil, sans faire le moindre effort pour dissimuler son antipathie. Erik grimaça.

"On est pas ensemble," commença Erik.

 _Oh, non_ , _pitié_ pensa Charles.

"On va à un anniversaire."

 _Ne le dis pas,_ pensa Charles encore plus fort.

"Celui de mon mec."

 _Et merde,_ conclut Charles avec la même sensation dans son ventre que s'il venait d'avaler Stonehenge.

"Et Xavier," reprit Erik, à des années lumières de comprendre ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

Il s'approcha de Charles, tendit la main pour l'inviter à faire de même, et lui confia une paire de clés. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent.

"C'est vous le boss, maintenant."

Il hocha la tête pour le saluer et fit cette chose perfide, qui consiste à relever la commissure de ses lèvres : oui, Erik Lehnsherr _sourit_.

Et Erik Lehnsherr était gay.

Tout comme Charles Xavier.

Qui lui-même était déjà, de la manière la plus idiote qui soit, irrémédiablement amoureux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Hello à toutes et tous ! Un énorme merci pour vos premiers retours, je suis ravie que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaise ! Je vous souhaite un merveilleux Noël, j'espère que vous le passerez dans les conditions qui vous apaisent avec (de près, ou de loin) les gens que vous aimez. Prenez soin de vous.

 **Note bis :** Un merci particulier à la guest **Ptitanonymous** que je ne peux pas remercier par MP *cœur cœur*

 **Bêta : Nalou** et **Maya Holmes**. Merci !

* * *

Charles avait choisi son appartement meublé de la même façon que le restaurant : en se basant sur des photos et l'avis de sa soeur. Puisque Raven lui avait envoyé un sms qui comportait ces exacts mots " _Putain, prends-le, ou je te parle plus jusqu'à Noël prochain_ ", il n'avait pas eu de doute sur le fait que l'endroit serait parfait pour y vivre. Du moins, les premières années. Il lui était étrange de redevenir locataire à trente-cinq ans (mais vu l'argent dépensé par le rachat du 121 Harrington Street, il était normal qu'il n'achète pas, aussi, un appartement). Les étages au-dessus du restaurant étaient des habitations, toujours était-il que Charles n'était pas le genre d'homme à virer du jour au lendemain des locataires, juste pour son confort personnel.

Son nouveau chez-lui était situé dans le quartier de New Town, qui n'avait de nouveau que les magasins de grandes chaînes et les - _horreur_ \- Starbucks. C'était le centre historique, avec sa forteresse médiévale et son aménagement néo-classique. Le restaurant était situé à quinze minutes à pied, ce qui était suffisant pour faire croire à Charles que se rendre au travail était équivalent à faire du sport, sans le décourager d'avance.

Il était en train de finir son thé dans la cuisine américaine et réfléchissait à ce qu'il ne devait pas oublier pour son premier jour. Déjà, s'habiller, histoire de ne pas se présenter à Emma Frost en pyjama à flanelle (déjà que la seule façon de parler de Charles semblait l'énerver, il n'allait pas, en plus, lui tendre le shaker pour se faire secouer). Il devait absolument prendre avec lui les dossiers sur ses nouveaux employé·es pour les lire au restaurant.

Bon sang, que Charles était heureux de cette nouvelle aventure.

Il le savait, il le désirait depuis des mois, mais cette pensée lui revint en tête sans raison, à le faire sourire, un peu bêtement, au-dessus de sa tasse fumante.

Dans sa chambre, il lorgna longuement sur le mur vide qu'il voulait habiller d'une bibliothèque aussi grande que possible, avant de se décider à s'habiller, lui. Il fouilla dans sa penderie déjà remplie des quelques vêtements dont il ne se séparerait pour rien au monde et s'arrêta devant une chemise blanche, cintrée, qui lui fit penser cette phrase si innocente :

 _Est-ce que Erik me trouverait sexy, dans cette chemise ?_

Non, il n'y avait rien d'innocent là-dedans et Charles s'en rendit compte avec honte. C'était ridicule, il avait parlé à Erik Lehnsherr l'espace d'une heure ou deux, il ne pouvait pas, déjà, se préoccuper de ce que l'homme pouvait penser de lui.

Il ne _devait_ pas se préoccuper de ce qu'un homme pouvait penser de lui.

Et puis, Erik Lehnsherr ne devait pas être _si_ beau, en réalité. Charles était le genre d'être humain dont le coeur ne connaissait parfois pas ses limites et qui craquait pour un sourire, un simple regard, avant de se rendre compte que la personne sur laquelle il pensait fondre n'avait en fait rien de spécial. Il allait très certainement pousser la porte des cuisines, croiser le chef et finir par réaliser que son esprit romantique avait enjolivé le physique d'un homme plutôt commun.

Il choisit une chemise bleu clair, très satisfaisante sur le plan de l'intérêt médiocre, enfila un pull noir et sa veste beige, assortie à son pantalon. Emmitouflé dans son manteau long et son écharpe offerte par Raven, il brava le froid d'Edimbourg et se rendit au _Mire_.

Quel nom ridicule.

Il verrait ça plus tard.

Armando Muñoz fut le premier à l'accueillir d'un large sourire. Il proposa un café à Charles et se pressa pour récupérer le manteau et l'écharpe, qu'il alla ranger. Emma Frost était déjà derrière son bar, elle ne salua pas Charles. Faisait-elle semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu ? Cela semblait assez évident. Charles se sentit idiot, alors qu'il secouait la main plusieurs fois pour lui faire signe. Elle fit mine de ne se rendre compte de sa présence qu'après quelques secondes. Charles sourit tout de même.

Angel Salvadore et Pietro Maximoff étaient dans les cuisines, avec Sean Cassidy, occupés à ranger des ustensiles avec la dextérité que confère l'habitude. Ils le saluèrent sans fioriture et sans interrompre leur conversation. Alexandre Summers ne semblait pas là. Par contre, Erik Lehnsherr, oui. Il fut le seul de la pièce à se déplacer pour saluer Charles, d'un signe de la tête concis.

L'esprit de Charles n'avait pas enjolivé son physique. Au contraire, il l'avait amoindri. Erik Lehnsherr était réellement, incroyablement, _beau_.

Et Charles avait mis sa chemise bleue.

"Bonjour Erik," bafouilla-t-il avant de partir ( _s'enfuir_ serait plus correct.)

Il retrouva Armando dans la salle du fond, tandis qu'il passait le balai, et lui demanda :

"Armando, dites-moi, où avez-vous mis mes affaires ?"

"Dans votre bureau !"

"Mon bureau ?"

"Enfin, celui de l'autre enc…"

"D'accord, de l'ancien propriétaire. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'une salle commune pour le personnel."

"Oh, non, l'autre enc… enfin, je veux dire, l'ancien propriétaire s'était installé son propre _espace_ , comme il disait," expliqua Armando, avec un rictus. "Venez, je vous montre."

Il l'accompagna dans la première salle, celle du bar dont ils firent le tour, avant de découvrir un petit recoin que Charles n'avait pas vu sur les photos, ni lors de sa visite de la veille. Derrière la porte, il y avait un tout petit palier et un vieil escalier en bois, typique des années trente, avec des barreaux en fer, en ligne en coup de fouet. Le bois était abîmé, la peinture écaillée. On n'avait pas dû prendre soin de ce couloir depuis sa création.

Chaque marche grinçait à leur passage, ça ne dura pas longtemps car il n'y avait qu'un étage. Encore une fois, un minuscule pallier. Derrière la porte, le bureau.

"Vous connaissez le clip de Michael Jackson, _Smooth Criminal_?" demanda Armando, souriant.

Charles secoua la tête. Armando parut surpris.

"Ah… regardez-le sur Youtube. Moi je trouve que ce bureau fait très _Smooth Criminal_. Sean dit que ça ressemble plus à celui d'Eddy Valiant dans _Roger Rabbit_ , mais, c'est Sean."

Charles n'avait jamais vu _Roger Rabbit_ non plus. Il se contenta d'un sourire aimable et découvrit la petite pièce qui pourrait lui servir de bureau. Elle devait faire quinze mètres carrés, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour faire tenir un bureau en bois, un énorme fauteuil, un petit sofa, au fond à droite, et des étagères remplies uniquement de dossiers. Face à lui, une grande fenêtre à petits carreaux donnait, logiquement, sur le bar. Celle à sa gauche devait donner sur la salle principale, sous la verrière. Mais puisque les vitres étaient fumées, il ne pouvait pas avoir la confirmation. La pièce était à la fois agréable et totalement étrange.

"Vous voulez vous y installer ?"

"Je vais d'abord faire changer les fenêtres," se pressa de répondre Charles, dans un élan de claustrophobie.

Il s'installa pour le moment sur une petite table tout au fond de la grande salle. Il passa la majeure partie de la journée à compléter des dossiers en attente et profita de ses moments de "pauses" pour observer le ballet de ses employé·es. Malgré le jeune âge de la grande majorité, ils étaient professionnels et savaient quoi faire. Il comprit que sa clientèle était composée d'Écossais, pour la plupart, qui venaient ici pour la première fois, d'une grande partie de touristes et d'une petite poignée d'habitué·es. Il fallait qu'il ait des chiffres concrets, pour en parler à Moira MacTaggert.

À la fin de cette première journée - épuisante, bien qu'il n'avait rien fait de physique - il but un café avec l'équipe au complet, histoire d'apprendre à les connaître. Tout le monde était fatigué, Angel, Sean et Pietro étaient déjà partis (ils travaillaient à mi-temps, car ils étaient étudiants), ce moment n'allait de toute façon pas durer. C'était très bien, Charles voulait rentrer chez lui, prendre un bain, dormir et ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de la façon dont tous ses gestes semblaient patauds, maintenant qu'Erik venait de les rejoindre.

"Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?" demanda Charles, en prétendant que son chef ne le perturbait pas de la manière la plus idiote qui soit.

"Ça va. C'est pas la période la plus chargée," répliqua Erik sans le regarder, plus concentré à se servir une tasse.

C'est tout. Il ne relança pas la conversation. Charles se tourna vers Emma Frost.

"J'ai un peu observé le bar, il ne parait pas pratique."

"Il est vieux et moche," critiqua-t-elle sans aucune forme de politesse.

"Je voudrais que vous en parliez à Moira MacTaggert, lorsqu'elle viendra le mois prochain."

"Si vous voulez."

Elle haussa une épaule. C'était étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas en couple avec Lehnsherr, car ils étaient tous les deux aussi mystérieux que beaux.

Chacun repartit chez lui dans la nuit. Seul dans les rues d'Edimbourg, il marchait le nez tourné vers le ciel. Rien ici ne lui faisait penser à New York. C'était de toute façon ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le changement. Le renouveau.

Et bien sûr, l'oubli de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2019 ! Que ce soit une année de sérénité, qui vous permettra d'être en paix avec vous-même ; que les changements qui viendront feront de votre vie une merveilleuse aventure ; que vos projets se concrétisent et vous donnent envie d'en faire encore plus !  
On continue avec Knife & Fork, avec un chapitre qu'on aurait pu appeler "Frites et Révélations". Et merci pour votre soutien sur cette nouvelle histoire !

 **Bêta :** **Nalou** et **Maya Holmes**. Merci les filles !

* * *

En l'espace de dix jours, Charles essaya chacun des plats proposés par le Mire. Il était convenu qu'ils en changeraient, mais il voulait se faire sa propre idée de ce qui marchait (ou non) actuellement. La carte était exclusivement d'inspiration anglaise. Elle comportait cinq entrées, quatre plats, trois accompagnements et cinq desserts. Ce n'était ni trop, ni pas assez. Monsieur Shaw avait peut-être arnaqué ses employés, en détournant une somme affolante, il n'empêche qu'il était un réel connaisseur de la bonne cuisine et qu'il avait limité au maximum les produits surgelés pour favoriser ceux frais.

Charles nota, dans son carnet Moleskine en cuir vert sapin, offert par sa soeur à Noël, ses plats préférés pour ne pas les oublier. L'entrée qu'il préféra (et de loin), fut la soupe de courge butternut, chanterelles et châtaignes. La texture était agréable, l'équilibre entre la finesse de la chanterelle et la rondeur de la châtaigne était dosé à la perfection. Ce plat marchait particulièrement lors des saisons les plus rudes et Charles le comprenait très bien.

En dessert, il jeta son dévolu sur le _Lemon Posset_ et ses petits sablés - une recette soyeuse avec une merveilleuse note acidulée, à base de crème double et de citron. Il n'en avait pas mangé depuis l'époque où il habitait encore l'île où on roulait à gauche, et déguster ce petit délice lui rappela combien trois éléments aussi simples que de la crème, du sucre et du citron suffisaient à produire de belles choses. Ce n'était pas la recette la plus _light_ du monde, mais quand le plaisir gustatif était présent, la culpabilité idiote d'un kilo en trop pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

Il goutta tous les plats principaux sans vraiment en relever un digne d'intérêt. Tout droit sortis des années cinquantes, aucun plat ne proposait une option poisson ou végétarienne. On avait exclusivement la choix entre de la tourte au poulet, du hachis parmentier d'agneau, de l'entrecôte de boeuf et du boudin noir.

Charles s'intéressait de plus en plus à la cuisine végétarienne. Par curiosité du palais et par principe. Aux Etats-Unis, il avait visité une ferme où ses deux restaurants New-Yorkais se fournissaient. Alors que l'endroit avait une réputation d'établissement qui respectait l'animal jusque dans ses derniers instants, les yeux et l'envie de vomir de Charles lui confirmèrent que ce n'était qu'un argument marketing honteux, qui n'avait rien de fondé.

Il voulait que la prochaine carte du Mire continue de proposer un, ou deux, plats avec de la viande (provenant d'une ferme écossaise rigoureusement sélectionnée), deux plats à base de poisson et deux plats végétariens. Il en parlerait avec Erik Lehnsherr lorsqu'il se sentirait capable de se concentrer sur ses paroles, plutôt que sur ses lèvres.

Assis dans la salle du fond, sur sa table réservée, Charles était en train de finir son café lorsqu'il remarqua le regard insistant d'Angel Salvadore.

"Tout va bien ?" s'enquit-il, souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous notez, dans votre carnet ? Vous prenez des notes sur nous ?"

Ses yeux passèrent de son Moleskin à son employée. Il comprit le malentendu et la rassura en secouant énergiquement la tête.

"Non, non pas du tout ! Je prends des notes sur les plats. Peut-être que nous en garderons un ou deux pour la prochaine carte."

"Oh, cool ! J'imagine que vous garderez les frites _parfaites_."

Charles grimaça, poliment.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que des frites aient leur place dans la carte que j'imagine."

Angel grimaça, impertinemment.

"Vous ne pouvez pas dégager les frites _parfaites_. Elles sont trop bonnes et tout le monde les commande."

"Les frites sont effectivement une source de…"

"Vous les avez goûtées ?" l'interrompit-elle.

Charles cligna des yeux, peu habitué à un tel manque de courtoisie, tout en étant amusé.

"Non, je l'avoue. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de frites et il est rare qu'elles soient exceptionnelles."

Le rire d'Angel était lumineux, chantant. Elle n'avait pas encore eu recours à un quelconque argument que ce seul son donna à Charles l'envie de lui faire confiance.

"Je vais lui demander de vous en faire."

Elle repartit aux cuisines et continua son service. À la fermeture, Charles rangea ses affaires et alla voir Alexandre Summers qui avait dû lui préparer son assiette. Il le retrouva derrière ses fourneaux qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

"Salut m'sieur Xavier," lança-t-il, amical.

"Comment s'est passée cette soirée, Alex ?"

"Nickel."

Il continuait de frotter un plan de travail sans sembler prêt à faire tester à son patron les fameuses frites dont Angel semblait raffoler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Charles l'interrogea :

"Est-ce que je peux bientôt goûter les frites ?"

"Oh, les frites _parfaites_ ? Oui, j'ai entendu Angel en parler. Ce n'est pas moi qui les cuisine."

"Ah ? Qui s'en occupe, alors ?"

"C'est moi."

Au fond à gauche, Erik Lehnsherr se dévoila, peut-être plus beau encore qu'avant le service, ce qui était à la fois génial et terrible. Quelle idée d'être aussi attirant.

"Vous ne voulez pas garder les frites _parfaites_ à la carte, d'après Angel ?"

"Je suis là pour me faire une idée plus précise," balbutia Charles.

Erik hocha la tête. Alex finit de ranger sa partie et s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la cuisine et probablement dans le restaurant tout entier. Charles sentait ses joues bêtement chaudes. Il retira d'ailleurs son pull, qu'il accrocha à une patère et s'approcha d'Erik pour observer ses gestes.

"Après les avoir tranchées et rincées, je les ai faites bouillir dans une solution saline," commença à expliquer le chef. "Puis j'ai fait une première friture à basse température. Maintenant il faut que j'en refasse une à haute température. C'est une cuisson plus longue, mais le résultat est meilleur."

Il versa le contenu d'une petite assiette dans la friteuse et n'en décolla pas son regard. Le silence n'était pas agréable et même s'il était naturel, Charles ressentait le besoin idiot de parler, pour prétendre être intéressant.

"C'est une technique que vous avez inventée ?"

"Non, ça vient d'Heston Blumenthal. Vous voyez qui c'est ?"

"Le chef et propriétaire du _Fat Duck_. Trois étoiles au Michelin, c'est une référence…"

Erik tourna pour la première fois son visage pour scruter Charles.

"Vos restaurants à New-York ont d'excellentes critiques."

"Vous avez fait des recherches ?" l'interrogea Charles, mutin.

"Bien sûr. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, si ça se passe bien avec l'équipe, c'est parce qu'on sait que vous êtes un vrai professionnel, un connaisseur, et qu'on peut vous faire confiance."

Charles se gratta derrière l'oreille pour que son coude cache un minimum son visage rougissant.

"En tout cas, Blumenthal, avec son approche scientifique, est une référence intéressante."

"Il est hors de question que la prochaine carte propose des plats moléculaires," décréta Erik, catégorique.

Charles le rassura en hochant la tête ; ils étaient d'accord sur ce point. Il continua d'observer Erik, le temps qu'il finisse la cuisson et remette les frites fin prêtes dans la petite assiette. Il la posa sur le plan de travail, donna un petit coup dedans, ce qui la fit glisser jusqu'à Charles. Ça le fit sourire.

"Pas de sel ?"

"Pas besoin d'en rajouter."

"Bon point."

"On est d'accord."

Charles piqua une frite et croqua dedans. Le résultat était assez étonnant : la frite était légèrement salée, croustillante sans être sèche et était tendre et goûteuse en son centre. Charles comprit le qualificatif de _parfait_.

"Donc, on les garde au menu," conclut Erik en s'approchant pour manger une frite à son tour.

"On réfléchira à la carte dans son ensemble, mais je dois avouer qu'elles sont intéressantes."

"Ce sont les meilleures frites que vous ayez jamais goûtées," l'interrompit Erik, en posant ses coudes sur le plan de travail.

Son commentaire était brusque mais son regard était taquin. Charles cligna des yeux. Erik était-il en train de le draguer ?

"Vous pensez déjà me connaître ?" poursuivit Charles, en entrant dans son jeu.

"Pas autant que vous nous connaissez."

Cette fois, Erik ne plaisantait plus. Sa voix s'était faite plus basse, il croisa les doigts et les serra à peine. Charles savait de quoi il voulait parler.

"Vous avez lu nos dossiers. Je les ai reconnus sur votre table, la dernière fois. Vous savez pourquoi Shaw nous a tous embauchés."

"Oui," avoua Charles, sans fard.

Oui, il savait pour Erik, Emma, Angel, Sean, Alex, Pietro et Armando. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous passés dans la même maison de redressement lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, il le demanda dans un chuchotement :

"Je suis désolé si ma question vous choque et si vous l'estimez déplacée, n'y répondez pas. Mais, comment est-ce que monsieur Shaw vous a trouvés ? Il travaillait dans la maison de redressement et il vous a rencontré là-bas ?"

"Non. Il y a séjourné, lui aussi, entre ses treize et seize ans. Il n'a jamais voulu travailler qu'avec des gens comme nous, ensuite. Il disait qu'on était différent, qu'on se comprenait. Ce qui est vrai, on est tous d'accord avec lui. Il a beau être un enculé qui a disparu du jour au lendemain, il n'a pas tort sur tout."

Charles s'interdit toute réaction. Il préféra occuper sa bouche avec de nouvelles frites.

"Comme je vous ai dit, si l'équipe a décidé de vous écouter, ce n'est que parce que vos précédents restaurants sont des réussites. On aurait préféré qu'un mec comme nous soit notre chef. Mais puisque c'est soit vous, soit se faire voler les trois quarts de la caisse…"

Charles était maintenant sûr qu'il ne restait qu'eux dans le restaurant. Ils n'entendaient aucun bruit, personne n'était entré dans la cuisine depuis vingt minutes. Cette idée conforta Charles dans son envie d'être honnête envers Erik. Il imita le chef et se pencha vers lui.

"Monsieur Shaw m'a appelé."

"Quand ?" grogna Erik.

"Quelques jours après que j'ai fait mon offre pour reprendre l'immeuble. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu mon numéro."

"Est-ce qu'il a…"

"Je ne sais pas où il est," se dépêcha de dire Charles, pour annihiler toute ambiguïté. "Je n'ai pas vraiment compris le but de son appel, pour tout vous dire. Il m'a paru très antipathique alors j'ai écourté la conversation. Et puis, il m'a dit que vous aviez tous fait un séjour en maison de redressement, quand vous étiez plus jeunes. Et que Sean était celui qui en était sorti le plus récemment - il y a deux ans, c'est ça ?"

Erik hocha la tête. Il se redressa, regarda les frites comme si elles ne valaient rien et Charles comprit qu'il était prêt à partir. Et encore ce foutu besoin de le retenir encore un peu.

"Erik, attendez."

Charles fit un pas vers lui. Si Erik était prêt à lui faire confiance, il devait en être digne.

"Ne croyez pas qu'en reprenant le Mire, je me donne un rôle de _sauveur_ , ou de je-ne-sais-quoi. Je sais que vous connaissez mon parcours, ma famille et sa fortune - l'algorithme de Google aime particulièrement les articles de journaux people, quand on cherche mon nom. Quand j'ai décidé de revenir habiter au Royaume-Uni, j'ai trouvé trois établissements qui me plaisaient. J'ai choisi le Mire, grâce à ce que monsieur Shaw m'a dit. Pas _à cause_ de ce qu'il m'a dit."

Erik Lehnsherr l'examina des pieds à la tête. Il ne paraissait plus dégoûté par tout ce qui l'entourait. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, puisque l'homme était si difficile à décrypter. Toujours est-il qu'il comprit ce que Charles avait du mal à exprimer.

"Vous aussi."

Charles hocha la tête.

"Combien de temps ?"

"Huit mois."

"Pourquoi ?"

Charles sourit, mais ça n'avait rien d'un gage amical. C'était une fuite révérencieuse.

"Je ne sais rien des raisons qui ont conduit, chacun d'entre vous, en maison de redressement. Je ne veux pas les connaître. J'imagine que l'inverse est tout aussi vrai," murmura Charles.

Erik resta silencieux moins de cinq secondes, puis il accepta d'un mouvement de la tête. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils inspirèrent, fort, au même moment - preuve inutile et virile qu'ils étaient prêts à passer à autre chose. Erik prit l'assiette pour la laver et remarqua qu'il restait une frite.

"Prenez-la."

"Non, vous, je vous en prie."

"Allez," l'invita-t-il d'un sourire, en la tendant vers lui.

Plus précisément, un peu haut, vers sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il voulait réellement que Charles la croque directement avec ses dents ? C'était tendancieux, et un peu excitant, mais surtout improbable, alors Charles la récupéra d'abord entre ses doigts avant de la manger. Erik fit une très légère moue, que Charles s'en voulut de remarquer. Il récupéra son pull et souhaita à Erik une bonne fin de soirée, avant de rentrer chez lui.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Hello à toutes et tous ! Merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre :) Hey, comment ça va par chez vous ? De mon côté, beaucoup (beaucoup **BEAUCOUP** ) de boulot, mais je suis contente d'avoir trouvé le temps de publier ce nouveau chapitre - en espérant qu'il vous plaise (malgré la tension, oupsy).

 **Bêta : Nalou** et **Maya Holmes**. Merci pour votre rapidité et efficacité !

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'un événement atypique était prévu dans son agenda, Charles ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne bip-bipe. Il avait toujours cette crainte étrange que, pour quelque raison que ce soit, son réveil ne sonnerait pas les seuls jours où il en avait parfaitement besoin.

Il avait attendu aujourd'hui avec impatience : Moira MacTaggert allait enfin visiter le Mire. Charles l'avait informée par email qu'il viendrait la chercher en voiture - maître Russell lui prêtait la sienne - et il avait réellement hâte de se retrouver au Terminal B, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Oui, il apporterait des fleurs, comme il se rendrait à l'aéroport, bien qu'elle pouvait prendre un taxi, car il estimait qu'être accueilli, après six heures de vol, était un des plus agréables plaisir de la vie. Ils se rendraient ensuite directement au Mire ; elle serait en mesure de faire un tour, peut-être même de déjà proposer quelques solutions pour rendre l'endroit plus contemporain. Chaque jour, son projet prenait forme. Charles n'était pas encore complètement serein, mais il était sur la bonne voie.

Il vérifia à nouveau l'heure et se rendit compte que se lever maintenant le ferait tourner en rond dans sa cuisine. Il s'étira, grogna malgré lui et garda ses yeux ouverts vers les rideaux tirés, pour ne pas se rendormir. Toute l'équipe allait rencontrer Moira et de ça aussi, Charles avait hâte. Bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, Moira n'avait jamais travaillé sur un des restaurants Xavier. Ça n'avait pas empêché Charles d'apprendre combien cette femme était sophistiquée et talentueuse. Il était sûr qu'Erik et elle s'entendraient bien, parce qu'ils partageaient une force de caractère similaire.

Charles ferma les yeux et sourit. Il s'imagina, dans la grande salle du Mire, à observer Erik et Moira se serrer la main, puis laisser son regard sur le chef. Peut-être qu'Erik aurait le même tee-shirt gris (et bien trop serré) qu'il portait en début de semaine. Charles avait tenté de tout oublier de ce simple bout de tissu, mais maintenant qu'il était seul, dans son lit, sa main posée sur son abdomen, il se rappela sans barrière de la façon dont les pectoraux d'Erik se dévoilaient en étirant très légèrement le textile. Et Charles se souvint, aussi, du petit détail qui l'avait fait mordre l'intérieur de sa joue : délicatement se dessinaient, à peine visibles, les tétons d'Erik.

Sa main se ferma autour de son membre et il se caressa deux, puis trois fois, avant de s'arrêter. Il rouvrit les yeux. C'était absolument la pire chose à faire, car il allait être en retard, et il ne serait pas capable de regarder Erik en face, s'il se touchait en pensant à lui.

Il finit par aller récupérer la voiture de Russell et se rendit à l'aéroport, avec un bouquet d'iris. Moira agita gracieusement sa main dès qu'elle le vit et lui la suivit du regard le long de son périple autour des barrières de sécurité, jusqu'à le rejoindre. Inspirés par leurs nombreux séjours en France, ils se firent la bise (prétentieux). Il récupéra sa valise, elle prit le bouquet et ils marchèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous, jusqu'au parking. Est-ce qu'on les prenait pour un couple ? Très certainement. Charles n'aurait jamais pu être avec une femme, mais l'idée de pouvoir s'afficher au bras de l'objet de son affection, sans crainte ni embarras, était singulièrement reposante.

"C'est la première fois que je vais travailler en Écosse," remarqua Moira, une fois dans la voiture.

"Oui, tu as beaucoup travaillé à Londres il y a quelques années, c'est ça ?"

"Il y a presque dix ans, tu veux dire !"

"Allons, tu avais quoi, douze ans ?"

Elle lui adressa un regard amusé, mais moqueur. Tant pis, il assumait sa galanterie excessive.

"J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas faire du Mire."

"Tu gardes le nom ?" s'enquit-elle, méfiante.

"Jamais de la vie !"

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant à l'heure prévue, accueillis par Sean, Armando et Erik. Ils avaient déjà préparé des cafés et Moira se jeta sur le sien. Elle salua chacun des employés en leur serrant la main, avant de commencer sa visite. Il semblait qu'elle ne clignait pas des yeux, elle gardait ses mains en l'air, comme si elle plaçait des meubles invisibles ici et là. Elle prit un nombre incalculable de photos et aucun des hommes n'osa l'interrompre. Elle commença effectivement à proposer des aménagements pour les luminaires et il était impossible de ne pas se projeter, sa façon d'expliquer sa vision était limpide. Sean et Armando étaient comme Charles : impressionnés. Erik, fidèle à lui-même, était indéchiffrable.

Charles et Moira mangèrent le soir dans la salle du fond. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Moira voulait tout savoir des derniers projets de Raven, de la nouvelle vie de Charles, et lui voulait savoir comment allait Kevin, son fils, depuis le divorce, mais ils passèrent l'intégralité du repas à parler du Mire et de son relooking. Le bouquet d'iris était trop grand pour leur petite table. Dès que le couple à leur droite paya et quitta la table, ils posèrent le vase dessus. C'était une soirée réellement plaisante et Charles se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu proposer à Moira de l'héberger dans sa chambre d'ami, plutôt que de lui réserver un hôtel. Il n'en dit rien ; ils étaient tous les deux adultes et la proposition semblait incongrue.

À la fin du service, ils furent rejoints par Emma et Erik. La barmaid jouait avec son paquet de cigarette ; elle mourrait d'envie de sortir fumer, cela était évident, mais le besoin d'en savoir plus sur Moira était plus fort. Elle lui posait des questions sur ses derniers projets, certains dont on avait parlé dans la presse spécialisée. Sans vraiment de surprise, Lehnsherr ne participait pas. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards abscons vers le bouquet d'iris. Charles réalisa qu'il était peut-être allergique. Il le prit sans attendre et le posa sur la table derrière eux. Erik le scruta quelques secondes, avant de demander :

"Il faudra fermer combien de temps pour les travaux ?"

"Trois semaines. On pourrait réduire à deux, mais je pense que ça serait précipité et les ouvriers ne pourront pas faire du bon travail," répondit Moira, sûre d'elle.

"Mon bar fuit, comme vous avez pu le voir. Je ne veux plus travailler comme ça, c'est clair ?" intervint Emma.

"Bien sûr. Il est vieux et moche, de toute façon, on le refera entièrement. J'ai un ami ébéniste, il passera le voir. Howlett," précisa Moira en regardant Charles.

Il avait entendu parler de lui, mais il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. Il sourit, néanmoins, amusé que les deux femmes aient utilisé les mêmes adjectifs pour parler du bar. Peut-être qu'elles avaient des points communs, finalement.

"Et vous, Erik, avez-vous des remarques particulières, à propos des cuisines ?"

Le chef la toisa et pour la première fois, Charles remarqua que son caractère sibyllin avait tendance à flirter avec l'antipathie. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, puisque Moira pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fit une petite moue et reprit, la voix un peu plus froide qu'habituellement :

"Je ne ferai pas _du beau, juste pour faire du beau_. J'ai besoin de vos retours, de vos avis, pour produire un résultat qui conviendra à tout le monde. J'espère que vous le savez."

"Je n'en doute pas," répliqua Erik avec une voix qui pouvait tout aussi bien sous-entendre le contraire.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Erik ?"

Il changea de position, croisa les jambes en posant son mollet gauche sur son genou droit et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Etrangement, Charles se sentait plus proche d'Emma Frost que de n'importe qui d'autre ici ; ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait entre l'Allemand et l'eEcossaise.

"Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais je ne vous connais pas."

"Et donc, vous êtes méfiant," traduisit Moira, avec l'air d'une femme stupéfaite par ce qu'elle considérait être infiniment stupide.

Erik fronça les sourcils et répondit avec évidence :

"Bien sûr."

Ça la fit taire quelques instants. Elle serrait discrètement sa main contre le bois de leur petite table.

"Je ne suis pas une ennemie, Erik."

"Pas une amie non plus."

"Vous pouvez me faire confiance."

"Peut-être. Sûrement."

Moira étouffa un petit son interloqué. Erik reposa ses deux pieds à terre et se pencha vers elle.

"Ce n'est pas les Etats-Unis, ici. Ne vous attendez pas à débarquer et à ce qu'on vous tombe dans les bras en disant combien _vous êtes géniale_ et combien _on vous adore_. Je suis franc, okay ? Alors, je ne ferai rien pour vous mettre dans la merde, mais n'attendez pas à ce que je me comporte comme votre meilleur pote, non plus. Faites votre boulot, je fais le mien. C'est logique, non ?"

Ce n'était pas parce que Charles restait silencieux qu'il n'en pensait rien, bien au contraire. Au fond de lui, un marécage de douleur ralentissait tout son corps, tassé sur la chaise. Erik était si, incroyablement _si_ différent de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu traverser pour être aussi froid ? Pas que Charles se considérait comme quelqu'un de chaud, mais il y avait décidément quelque chose qui les distinguait, à lui faire penser que, peut-être, ils ne pourraient jamais se comprendre. Car ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un simple malentendu. Erik était parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il disait, de sa façon de penser. Pour lui, un inconnu était vierge, à s'en méfier. Pour Charles, un inconnu était un ami potentiel, qu'il avait hâte d'apprendre à connaître. Et puis, soudain, Charles repensa à cette chose qui n'avait été qu'un passage déshonorant pour lui, mais qui avait peut-être était bien pire pour Erik : la maison de redressement.

"Logique, si vous le dîtes," conclut Moira.

Ces cinq petits mots suffirent à dissiper, en quelques secondes, l'animosité grimpante. Ils étaient d'accord sur un point : ils n'étaient pas d'accord, et cela suffit à leur trouver un terrain d'entente. Ils quittèrent la table d'un commun accord silencieux. Moira alla récupérer ses affaires tandis que Charles débarrassa leur table. Emma mit une cigarette entre ses lèvres et enfila son manteau en demandant :

"MacTaggert, où est-ce que vous dormez ?"

"À l'hôtel Claremont."

"C'est sur mon chemin."

Curieux, Charles jeta un coup d'oeil discret pour vérifier la réaction de son amie à cette invitation déguisée. Moira paraissait surprise, elle accepta néanmoins.

Dans la cuisine, Charles retrouva Erik, penché au-dessus d'un carnet. Il nettoya les tasses de café en silence, en essayant de ne pas lancer la conversation, bien qu'il en avait terriblement envie. La discrétion avait été un point d'honneur de son éducation, comme les bonnes manières à table ou l'apprentissage du Grec et du Latin. On ne posait pas de questions, de peur qu'elles ne soient indiscrètes et on ne parlait pas des choses qui fâchent, jamais. Et bien que Charles avait toujours tout fait pour être tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de cette sale habitude, qui le poussait à parler lorsque personne ne le faisait.

"Je sais qu'il vous faudra du temps, mais vous pouvez faire confiance à Moira."

Erik tourna la tête vers lui, sans lâcher son crayon. Charles se surprit à avoir le courage de soutenir son regard, puis poursuivit.

"Est-ce que c'est parce vous considérez qu'elle n'est… pas comme nous ?"

Le petit pincement qui creusa une fossette dans la joue droite d'Erik lui donna raison. Charles se rapprocha et reprit, plus bas.

"Je sais que c'est important pour vous. Je le comprends. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Moira n'a pas eu le même passé que nous qu'elle ne peut pas sincèrement aider le Mire. Il y aura d'autres personnes impliquées dans le projet. Howlett, l'ébéniste, par exemple. Vous devez…"

"Je sais," l'interrompit Erik.

Pas d'amertume dans sa voix. Elle était basse. Charles regarda la mine du crayon, posée contre son calepin étonnement bien entretenu, sans une rature. Le sien était plein de papiers en tous genres, de flèches dans tous les sens, de mots barrés, entourés, surlignés. Les phrases d'Erik étaient à l'inverse de sa personnalité : linéaires, claires, stables. Charles réalisa qu'elles reflétaient inconsciemment quelque chose qu'Erik avait du mal à exprimer.

"Vous n'êtes pas seul, Erik," murmura-t-il, parce que toute son âme lui suppliait de le faire.

Erik baissa à son tour les yeux et regarda la main de Charles, posée à côté de son carnet - il ne réalisa qu'à l'instant qu'il l'avait approchée. Il ne la retira pas, parce que le geste aurait été encore plus suspect et tout son esprit se mit à rejeter ce traître d'appendice, qui soudain lui parut lourd et inutile. Le chef ferma son calepin, se redressa et le tendit à Charles.

"Mes idées pour les cuisines," murmura-t-il à son tour.

De retour dans son appartement, Charles se servit une infusion rooibos aux notes intenses de chocolat, épicé à la cannelle, gingembre et réglisse, et lut les quatre dernières pages, dédiées aux aménagements souhaités par le chef. Il était d'accord avec la majorité. Une fois sa tasse finie, il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain, posa le carnet sur le rebord du lavabo et prit sa douche.

Derrière la paroi en verre, la vue brouillée par des milliers de petites gouttes qu'il ne prit pas la peine de repousser de la paume de sa main, Charles continuait de scruter le petit carnet noir. Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, depuis qu'il avait dit _cette_ phrase, à Erik. Et contrairement à ce matin, il savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour s'en empêcher.

Il tourna le dos au reste de la pièce, ferma les yeux, passa sa main sur son visage. Il s'appuya contre le mur et enroula ses doigts autour de son membre.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Hello à toutes et tous ! Nouveau chapitre tout frais rien que pour vous ! Bonne lecture, et pour les mieux élevé-es d'entre vous, on se retrouve dans la petite case en bas de la page :3

 **Bêta :** **Maya Holmes**. Merci Speedy Gonzales.

* * *

Charles arriva au Mire en plein coup de feu. Ce n'était pas le mois de février le plus froid que Edimbourg avait connu, ce qui n'empêchait pas un petit vent frais de pousser les badauds à se mettre au chaud. Il y avait même deux groupes dans l'entrée, qui attendaient que Angel leur confirme qu'une table était prête. D'après les comptes, cette effervescence était rare. Il fallait néanmoins s'y habituer, puisque cela serait le quotidien dans quelques mois, une fois la rénovation faite et la nouvelle carte prête. Charles le savait. Pouvait-on dire qu'il était optimiste ? Très certainement, et si on lui avait posé la question, il ne se serait pas défilé en répondant "Non, juste réaliste", excuse que ses antagonistes - les pessimistes - aimaient sortir comme un bouclier grincheux.

Il garda son manteau plié sur son avant-bras et salua rapidement le personnel en salle avant de passer par la cuisine. Erik, Sean et Alexandre s'agitaient de cette ardeur que seuls les véritables passionnés expérimentent au moins une fois dans leur vie. Ils saluèrent Charles dans le feu de l'action, sans perdre une seconde, alors que la voix d'Angel dictait, distincte et retentissante, les commandes de la table quinze.

Moira travaillait dans son bureau depuis le matin. Il ne le fermait que la nuit, pour éviter les cambriolages. Comme Erik et Emma avaient une copie des clés, c'était lui qui avait dû lui ouvrir. Elle accueillit Charles d'une accolade et lui décrivit son hôtel, avant de se remettre au travail. Lui-même sortait de chez Hank, son comptable et ami, et avait une bonne cinquantaine de pages à relire.

Le service du soir fut quasiment aussi riche que celui du midi. Comme il n'y eut pas de problèmes notables et que l'ensemble de l'équipe était joyeux, l'ambiance était encore festive quand Armando ferma à clé après le départ du dernier client. Emma proposa une tournée générale que Charles accepta, aux frais du restaurant. Ils s'installèrent tous dans la première salle, celle qui donnait sur la rue. Ils tirèrent quelques rideaux décoratifs, pour plus d'intimité. Certains étaient assis au bar, à regarder Emma jongler avec ses bouteilles, d'autres avaient préféré les petites tables en bois, collées aux fenêtres.

Angel avait convié son compagnon, un certain Barnell, un jeune homme chétif avec un nez tombant, qui, malgré sa timidité, plut tout de suite à Charles. Alex proposa à sa soeur Haley de passer. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Charles remarqua automatiquement qu'ils n'était pas frère et soeur de sang ; Alex l'avait probablement croisée au centre de redressement ou en famille d'accueil. Charles se garda bien de faire un commentaire et discuta un peu avec la jeune femme, qui travaillait dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter près de la gare.

Quelqu'un mit de la musique sur une enceinte bluetooth portative et aussi simplement que ça, une journée de travail se transforma en une soirée chaleureuse, la première de ce groupe qui commençait enfin à trouver ses marques. En se levant pour aller demander à Emma un verre de jus de tomate, Charles croisa Erik qui lui demanda :

"Est-ce que vous avez pu lire mes remarques, pour la cuisine ? Je sais que je ne vous ai donné mon carnet qu'hier, mais je me disais que…"

"Non, non, j'ai pu les lire," l'interrompit Charles.

C'était assez impoli de sa part, sauf que comme Erik l'avait abordé avec une telle facilité et surtout, une telle tranquillité, l'excitation de Charles fut incontrôlable.

"Il est dans mon manteau, je vais vous le rendre."

"Et ça vous va ? Ce que j'ai écrit."

"Oui, ça me paraît bien. Moira pense que c'est faisable."

Hormis les éviers qu'Erik voulait changer de place. Moira avait dit que ça demanderait une déviation complexe et onéreuse de la tuyauterie, vue l'agencement initial. Charles ne pensait pas économie, il voulait que le Mire devienne une référence, un restaurant étoilé, même, pourquoi pas. Toujours était-il que la réalité financière ne devait pas être ignorée. Il lui suffisait de le dire au chef, il comprendrait. En plus, il avait écrit sa proposition de changer les éviers de place en avant-dernière position, en soulignant le "Peut-être ?" qui ponctuait sa phrase. Charles _devait_ lui dire.

"Tout parait faisable," ajouta-t-il et son coeur loupa un battement par sa faute.

Erik parut surpris ; à juste titre. Charles ne perdit pas une seconde et avança rapidement jusqu'au bar. Emma lui fit face sans aucune sympathie manifeste. Elle attendait qu'il lui indique sa commande. Ses yeux survolèrent les bouteilles derrière elle, tandis que sa voix dictait :

"Un jus de tomate."

Elle haussa ses sourcils blonds, presque invisibles sur sa peau très pâle.

"Un jus de tomate," répéta-t-elle, comme si la demande était déplacée.

"Oui," confirma-t-il d'un ample mouvement de tête.

Il croisa son regard et l'espace d'une seconde il crut entendre ce qu'elle exprimait sans parler : _j'ai compris_. Il récupéra le verre qu'elle lui prépara et lui tourna le dos. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la barmaid de l'établissement saisisse que Charles Xavier ne buvait pas d'alcool. Maligne, comme elle semblait l'être, elle avait même sûrement compris qu'il ne buvait _plus_ d'alcool.

Il fut bien le seul de la soirée. Passé minuit, l'enceinte grésillait parce qu'on avait trop poussé le volume et les rires envahissaient la salle. Charles passait d'un groupe à l'autre, histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance. Il n'était pas encore complètement intégré, néanmoins, son charme et son calme naturel l'aidaient à se glisser dans les conversations. On lui raconta l'origine des pseudos de quelques un de ses employés. Alex était surnommé _Havok_ depuis qu'il avait percuté un meuble face à la cuisine, où était rangée la vaisselle qui s'était explosée dans un chaos assourdissant.

"Et Sean, pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'appelle Banshee ? Tu aimes la mythologie écossaise ?"

Les joues du jeune homme rougirent violemment. Au début, Charles pensait qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise, avant de se rendre compte que Sean rougissait dès qu'il devait prendre la parole.

"Non…" il émit un petit rire et accrocha son regard timide à Angel, qui expliqua pour lui :

"ll _hurle_."

Charles cligna des yeux. Sean soupira.

"Okay, il _hurlait_. Il a fait un peu partie d'un groupe de métal et il nous avait invité au… seul concert, c'est bien ça, Sean, vous en avez fait qu'un ? Ils étaient mauvais mais Sean savait hurler !"

Alex explosa de rire en se rappelant manifestement de la scène et tapa virilement dans le dos de son ami qui cachait son visage sous sa tignasse et sa bière rousses.

Petit à petit, le restaurant se vida. Si Charles était inquiet de les voir sortir en titubant, ils refusèrent tout de même sa proposition de leur payer des taxis. Ils n'habitaient pas si loin et ils avaient l'habitude, selon leurs mots. Quand ce fut au tour d'Erik de partir, Charles lui jeta un coup d'oeil discret. Il se leva néanmoins d'un bond et accouru vers lui lorsqu'il le vit toucher à son casque de moto.

"Vous n'allez pas conduire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Erik, grimaçant à cause de l'alcool, le considéra des pieds à la tête, avant que sa bouche ne se déforme en un rictus.

"Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas abruti. J'allais ranger mon casque."

Charles sentit, comme une goutte d'eau gelé qu'on lui aurait déposé dans le cou, le regard insistant d'Emma derrière lui. Il prit son manteau, la remercia de fermer et, peut-être par chance, peut-être par malédiction, il sortit du restaurant en même temps qu'Erik.

"Vous aussi, vous rentrez à pied ?"

"Non, j'habite à Wallyford."

"C'est loin, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Charles, plus très sûr de sa géographie.

"J'en ai pour une demie-heure en moto. En train, une heure."

"Il y en a encore, à cette heure-là ?" se renseigna-t-il, quasiment sûr de la réponse.

"Oui, bien sûr. Et puis sinon, j'irai dormir chez Victor."

 _Victor_ ? Charles chercha dans sa mémoire s'ils avaient déjà parlé de cet homme ; en vain. C'est ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'Erik parlait de son _mec_ , comme il l'avait qualifié. Ils marchèrent en silence, côte à côte. Charles passait à côté de la gare pour rentrer chez lui, de toute façon. Dans une rue particulièrement calme, il dit, la voix basse :

"Vous auriez pu l'inviter ce soir."

Comme d'autres l'avaient fait. Erik prit une inspiration avant de réponse.

"Non."

Charles tourna la tête, intrigué.

"Pas son genre. Pas le mien non plus."

Erik et lui se regardèrent. Le chef clarifia :

"On est pas des… romantiques."

Cette fois, Charles ne retint pas son rire.

"Parce que c'est romantique d'inviter son compagnon, ou sa compagne, à une fête entre collègues ?"

Bon sang, que cet homme n'ait jamais accès au cerveau de Charles, il aurait automatiquement une crise cardiaque devant le nombre de surprises, cupcakes faits maison et fleurs livrées, qui avaient rythmé sa vie d'amoureux transi.

"Le boulot, et ma vie à côté, ce sont deux choses différentes. Je veux juste faire mon job. Et le faire bien," expliqua Erik, sûr de lui.

Charles ne voyait pas le rapport entre le fait d'amener le fameux Victor au Mire et le fait qu'Erik voulait _bien faire son job_ , mais il n'insista pas. Déjà, il fallait qu'il calme ce côté masochiste qui le poussait à vouloir rencontrer l'homme qui vivait avec Erik, et puis, il fallait qu'il se calme tout court. Oui, Erik était incroyablement _beau_ , et sexy, vraiment. Mais ils étaient bien trop différents, et bien trop collègues, pour que Charles puisse espérer que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça. Il l'avait appris de la manière la plus humiliante qui soit.

Erik devait rester un fantasme - enfin, _l'idée d'Erik_ , pour que ce soit moralement plus acceptable.

"Je tourne à gauche," indiqua Erik, lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la gare.

"Et moi à droite," poursuivit Charles, avec un sourire.

"Ça nous ressemble, non ? Puisque nous sommes diamétralement opposés…"

"Si vous voulez venir dormir chez moi, vous pouvez tourner à droite," plaisanta Charles avant de réaliser, trop tard, qu'il l'avait vraiment dit _tout haut_.

Erik fronça les sourcils, la mâchoire serrée. Tout dans son attitude criait la gêne et tout dans celle de Charles criait le _Pourquoi suis-je moi-même ?_

"J'en prends bonne note," conclut Erik avant d'esquisser une toute petite moitié de sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos.

Après le partage de La Frite, après Leur Discussion dans la cuisine, Charles resta planté au milieu du trottoir tandis que son esprit formula en lettre d'or La Question : est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu de séduction ?

Erik, bien qu'en couple, paraissait prêt.

Charles l'était, bien sûr, parce qu'il s'agissait d' _Erik_.

Tout de même, ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

Et Charles s'y connaissait en mauvaise décision.

(Tant pis.)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note :** Helloooo tout le monde ! Comment ça va par chez vous ? Êtes-vous prêt-es pour ce nouveau chapitre, le plus long des 6 publiés :3 ? Même si je vous remercie par MP, je vous dis à nouveau merci, de manière générale, pour vos retours. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire de restaurant et de drague serait aussi fun à écrire, mais c'est le cas, et je suis très contente de partager cette nouvelle aventure avec vous. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Note bis :** merci **MarinJr** pour ta review :D ! Ça me fait très plaisir, surtout si tu n'as pas l'habitude de reviewer, alors, vraiment, merci !

 **Note ter :** et pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, mon livre "15/30/45" (nom d'auteure : Claire Some) est toujours disponible :3

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** en direct live et **Nalou**. Que je vous KIFFE.

* * *

Charles l'avait craint et désiré à la fois, ce jour qui venait d'arriver. Le Mire n'allait pas ouvrir ses portes pour les trois semaines à venir. Les travaux commençaient dès ce matin et la première étape était, comme à chaque fois, la destruction quasiment totale des lieux. Il avait l'habitude, car il s'agissait de son troisième établissement. Cela n'empêchait pas son coeur de se serrer sensiblement lorsqu'il constatait l'étendue des ruines dont il était responsable.

Il se rendit au restaurant tous les jours, bien que sa présence n'était pas indispensable. Il regardait, curieux, les percées et les fils fous qui donnaient l'impression que le restaurant était pris dans une épaisse toile d'araignée. Moira l'accueillait lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée avec le maître d'oeuvre. Ils avaient gardé la disposition précédente : la première salle, petite, avec le bar et qui donnait sur l'extérieur, puis le long couloir qui donnait sur la gauche aux cuisines et au fond sur la plus grande salle. Dans la première salle, les ouvriers remplacèrent les fenêtres, pour gagner en luminosité, le sol, et installèrent un mix de carreaux de ciment et de parquet. Ce même parquet s'étalait jusqu'à la deuxième salle. La petite pièce qui servait anciennement de débarras fut retirée pour agrandir l'espace de restauration. Puisque le mur était porteur (une aberration, selon l'architecte), on mit en place un linteau IPN que Moira décida de laisser à nu, pour rajouter du charme à l'endroit. Charles avait hâte de découvrir son restaurant décoré. Il adorait le travail de Moira et était terriblement fier qu'elle ait accepté de s'occuper du Mire.

Deux fois par semaine, Charles organisa des visites rapides avec ses employés, séparés en deux groupes. Il ne voulait pas gêner le travail des ouvriers, toujours était-il qu'il trouvait important que Sean, Angel et les autres soient témoins de la naissance de leurs futurs locaux. L'initiative fut bien accueillie. Ils et elles étaient curieux, attentifs à ce que leur expliquait le maître d'oeuvre ou Moira, sans faire de remarques sur ce projet en construction - et Charles fut ravi qu'ils n'émettent pas de propositions alors que tout était déjà décidé, signé et quasiment payé.

Lors de la deuxième semaine, à l'heure où un groupe devait arriver pour une nouvelle visite, Charles fut surpris de voir un homme robuste et blond pousser la bâche de l'entrée.

"Bonjour," le salua-t-il néanmoins, poli.

"Bonjour," répondit l'homme en lui serrant la main, les yeux plus occupés à regarder tout autour d'eux que son interlocuteur. "Ah ouais, vous avez vraiment tout cassé. C'est pas plus mal, c'était vraiment moche, avant."

Charles avait beau avoir reçu une éducation très à cheval sur l'acceptation de tous les êtres humains que cette Terre pouvait porter, il lui suffit néanmoins que de quelques mots échangés pour se rendre que, oui, déjà, il trouvait cet homme très déplaisant. Ses vêtements n'indiquaient rien de lui, à part qu'il devait convenablement gagner sa vie et qu'il aimait les vestes en jean et les baskets. Son visage était imposant, sa mâchoire carrée. Avec sa peau plutôt bronzée, ses cheveux naturellement blonds et ses muscles plus que voyants, il avait tout des canons de beauté actuels. Rien n'y fit, Charles n'aimait pas cet homme.

Pour son plus grand malheur, la bâche se secoua à nouveau et révéla, cette fois, Erik Lehnsherr.

"T'es déjà arrivé," remarqua-t-il sans trop d'émotion.

Il se rapprocha, posa sa main dans le dos du blond et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres. Il salua Charles d'un signe de tête, toujours aussi stoïque, puis se mit à regarder autour de lui. Exactement comme - Charles le comprit avec dégoût - Victor, _son mec_ , l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Ça avance bien", déclara Erik avant de se diriger vers le couloir, sans aucun doute pour aller voir la pièce qui l'intéressait le plus, les cuisines.

"Le maître d'œuvre estime qu'il y aura quatre à cinq jours de retard. Rien de trop pénible," lui apprit Charles en le suivant, tout comme Victor.

Erik se retourna avant d'entrer dans les cuisines et nota que les deux hommes derrière lui n'avaient pas été présentés.

"Ah, Victor, voici Charles, le nouveau patron. Charles, Victor."

"Enchanté," réussit à mentir Charles en lui adressant un regard qu'il espérait neutre.

"Ouais, j'avais compris que c'est lui le boss," plaisanta Victor à destination de son mec, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la courtoisie de son hôte.

Ils découvrirent la pièce ensemble et, bien que les travaux avaient tellement avancé qu'il était facile de se projeter et de réaliser que les nouveaux aménagements allaient rendre l'endroit bien plus praticable et agréable, l'esprit de Charles fit du sur-place. Etait-ce une ironie hostile, que Victor avait voulu enrober dans son commentaire ? Avait-il remarqué la, disons, délicatesse de Charles et s'amusait-il, de ce fait, que cet homme pouvait être un patron ?

Charles se rendit très vite compte qu'il s'emballait. Ce n'était pas parce que cet homme-là était extrêmement viril qu'il se moquait de Charles, qui ne l'était lui-même qu'à sept pour cent pour l'ensemble de sa personne.

Moira arriva à son tour et leur expliqua les meubles qui allaient bientôt remplir les emplacements vides. Erik n'eut pas l'occasion de se montrer froid avec elle, pour une fois, puisqu'il était trop occupé à visualiser son futur espace de travail. Ils allaient bientôt passer à la suite de la visite, lorsqu'il remarqua soudainement :

"Vous n'avez pas changé les éviers de place."

Elle inspecta l'objet du problème, puis fronça les sourcils.

"Non, j'avais déjà prévenu que la modification serait trop compliquée et chère."

"Charles m'a dit que vous pensiez que c'était faisable."

Il ne savait pas comme il avait pu oublier cette histoire, mais c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il hurla intérieurement, contre lui-même, car il savait que ça finirait comme ça. Sur son visage, il afficha un sourire tranquille et s'apprêta à répondre de la manière la plus démagogue qu'il pouvait, avant que Moira n'ajoute :

"Pardon, je n'ai peut-être pas été assez claire."

"C'est peut-être moi qui ai mal compris," corrigea à son tour Erik.

Voilà, sa bourde pouvait s'arrêter là, puisque par miracle Moira et Erik se mirent d'accord assez vite sur un point. Mais Charles, poussé par son satané caractère fait d'abnégation, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

"C'est moi, j'ai dû mal m'exprimer, veuillez m'excusez."

Voilà, il avait présenté ses excuses sans laisser transparaître que la raison de cette omission était le fait qu'il ne voulait pas refuser quelque chose à Erik. Par chance, l'affaire se finit bien. Charles savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur la bonne fortune à chaque fois, aussi, c'était le dernier écart stupide qu'il s'autorisait. Le reste du groupe arriva enfin et ils firent un petit tour parmis les travaux. Quelqu'un proposa qu'ils aillent ensuite boire un verre au Bondi, un établissement ami, un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Victor s'y rendit avec eux. Sans surprise, il prit place à côté d'Erik dont la main se posa sur sa cuisse dès qu'ils furent installés. Charles était tiraillé entre le fait de les regarder, pour se mettre dans le crâne qu'ils étaient ensemble, ou d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, pour les éviter… mais également de tenter le diable et de savoir si, oui ou non, Erik avait voulu initier un jeu de drague entre eux.

Sean et Alex parlaient fort d'un jeu vidéo. Armando tentait d'expliquer à Angel quelque chose, gêné par les rires des deux jeunes hommes et par le brouhaha du bar. Erik parlait à l'oreille de Victor. Ça n'avait rien de sensuel, ça paraissait plus simple. Assis face à eux, et bêtement seul, Charles n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de ce couple à la fois totalement étrange et un peu érotique. Ils étaient tous les deux plus grands que la moyenne. Même si Victor était plus musclé qu'Erik, ils avaient une carrure plutôt similaire. Puisqu'aucun des deux ne s'intéressait à lui, Charles se permit de les observer longuement. Les traits du visage d'Erik étaient fins, il était vraiment plus beau que son compagnon qui avait quelque chose de rustre. Rien n'y fit, Charles n'arrivait pas à accepter que ces deux-là soient en couple - bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas son mot à dire. Mais comme tous les adultes des années 2010, la neutralité devenait une denrée de plus en plus étrangère, puisqu'il était si facile d'avoir un avis sur tout, tout le temps.

"Victor, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?" l'interrogea-t-il, bon gré mal gré décidé à faire de cet intru un ami, plutôt qu'un ennemi.

"Un peu comme vous, je suis entrepreneur, j'investis."

Formidable, il leur trouvait des points communs.

"Vous développez des restaurants, vous aussi ?"

Victor émit un rire rauque. Ce détail, ajouté à la quantité de poils blonds qui dépassaient de sa chemise entrouverte, prouva que l'ADN de cet homme devait singulièrement se confondre avec celui d'un ours.

"Non, non. Les restos, j'aime juste y manger. Je suis dans le marketing."

Ils n'avaient donc rien en commun, puisque Charles s'attachait à cet art aussi noble que primitif qu'était le partage du bien manger, tandis que Victor perdait son temps et ses quelques facultés pour développer un système capitaliste et manipulateur, qui ne consistait qu'à enrichir des hommes déjà bien trop riches.

Charles se rendait bien compte de son amertume intérieure. Elle le dégoûtait, il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Il ne connaissait rien de Victor et il ne jugeait jamais les inconnus normalement. Sauf qu'il y avait sur la cuisse de cet homme, la main d'Erik, que Charles n'arrivait décidément plus à regarder sans être envahi par une émotion qu'il ne voulait pas décrypter.

"J'aide des associations à se développer, via le marketing ciblé," ajouta Victor une fois qu'il eut terminé sa bière.

"Oh, quel genre d'association ?" demanda Charles, en taisant la pointe de honte qu'il ressentit.

"Pour l'instant j'en suis une pour la protection des enfants harcelés à l'école, une pour les sans-papiers qui vivent avec le VIH et une troisième qui se monte, dont je ne peux pas encore parler."

Voilà, c'était bien la confirmation qu'il était inutile de juger un livre à sa couverture - ou un ours à son pelage, dans ce cas.

"C'est formidable," conclut Charles en se levant.

Il informa l'ensemble du groupe qu'il allait leur chercher une nouvelle tournée et croisa sur le chemin Pietro, qui venait de les rejoindre. Il ne manquait qu'Emma pour qu'ils soient au grand complet. Accoudé au bar, en attendant qu'on prenne sa commande, il pensa à elle. Il était sûr qu'elle avait comprit qu'il évitait l'alcool pour une raison, tout comme il était sûr qu'elle ne dirait à rien. Elle était froide, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être une femme de confiance. Charles lorgnait sur les bouteilles derrière le barman qui s'activait. La plupart d'entres elles ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent, plus haut, des bouteilles de scotch. Son estomac se tordit - d'envie, de dégoût ? Il ne sut pas faire la différence et ça lui fit peur. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le comptoir pour que le barman le remarque et passa commande. Il se demandait comment il allait tout ramener, sans avoir à demander un plateau, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Besoin d'aide ?" demanda Erik en se glissant à côté de lui. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes autour d'eux qui tenaient à s'agripper au bar, même s'il y avait de la place sur des tables un peu partout. Charles n'avait jamais compris ce besoin de rester près du barman qu'il assimilait volontiers aux fidèles qui s'accrochaient à un prêtre. Lui n'avait jamais bu en public, de toute façon. Tout ceci lui était étranger.

Il aurait pu continuer à se poser des questions sur les étranges habitudes humaines si Erik n'avait pas été si près de lui. Il avait un peu bu, son regard fixait Charles sans vergogne. Lorsque Charles était encore habité par ses anciens démons, il n'utilisait pas l'alcool comme un moyen de draguer. Il comprit soudain l'intérêt et se rêva à penser, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'un verre l'aiderait sûrement à atteindre le même niveau de proximité qui poussait Erik à être si proche.

"Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez faire le service. Vous allez travailler avec Angel et Pietro ?" plaisanta Erik.

L'image fit rire son patron.

"Non, non, je laisse ça aux jeunes."

"Bien sûr, vous êtes tellement vieux," ironisa Erik.

Il approcha ses mains des verres, pour l'aider à les ramener, puis s'arrêta.

"Qui a commandé un jus de tomate ?" s'offusqua-t-il avec un rictus.

Le cœur de Charles, déjà malmené entre l'ambiance trop masculine à son goût, les rires gras, la musique forte et l'alcool qui l'encerclaient, trouva encore le moyen de s'accélérer. Il força un sourire et déclara :

"Moi ! J'adore ça !"

Erik le toisa puis émit un petit rire. Il se pencha très légèrement vers Charles et proposa, pas plus fort que nécessaire malgré les voix tumultueuses autour d'eux.

"On se fait un shot ?"

"Tous les deux ?" Charles gagnait du temps.

Erik confirma d'un hochement de tête. Ils pouvaient partager un nouveau moment, sans personne d'autre et Charles commençait à y être légèrement accro. Erik paraissait inaccessible la majorité du temps et il suffisait qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux pour que le monde entier se mette en sourdine et que Charles se sente infiniment privilégié qu'Erik lui accorde son attention. Ce n'était qu'un shot - pas de whisky, en plus. Au pire, il n'aimerait pas ça, mais il estimait que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Il jeta un oeil au mur rempli de bouteilles et son estomac se tordit, _fort_. Une partie de lui sembla lui crier, _Non_. Par chance, Charles savait sourire même si tout son être voulait pleurer.

"Je ne veux pas boire devant mes employés," chuchota-t-il.

Erik eut un sourire compréhensif sans attendre.

"Peur que vous soyez gênant et que vous n'ayez plus d'autorité le lendemain matin ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça, oui," plaisanta Charles.

"Okay. On se garde ça pour quand on ira boire un verre tous les deux, sans les autres, alors."

Et toujours ce regard perçant qui semblait vouloir exprimer plus de choses que les mots qui sortaient. Erik l'invitait clairement à un nouveau rendez-vous, seul à seul, mais était-ce dans un but de séduction ? Ou avait-il simplement, et de façon amicale, envie de passer du temps avec son patron ? Comme Charles aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir de lire dans l'esprit des gens, sa vie aurait été tellement plus facile.

Ils se partagèrent les boissons à ramener et le groupe manifesta son plaisir par des exclamations exagérées. Charles resta debout pour servir tout le monde, aidé par Erik qui ne s'assit pas non plus. Victor parlait cette fois avec Armando. Il ne regardait pas Erik, pourtant, si Charles avait été en couple avec lui, il sait que quelques minutes séparés de cet homme seraient toujours prétexte à savourer sa vision, une fois revenu. Ça n'était pas si étonnant. Mis à part la main d'Erik, ou de Victor, qu'ils posaient parfois sur la cuisse de l'autre, et le baiser sur les lèvres pour se saluer, ils n'avaient eu aucun signe de tendresse l'un pour l'autre. Étaient-ils un de ces couples libres, dont Charles avait entendu parler, sans jamais en croiser ? Cela aurait pu expliquer pourquoi le chef se permettait de draguer son patron. Charles n'avait rien contre ces couples-là, toujours était-il qu'il n'en était absolument pas curieux. Il ne s'imaginait pas partager son homme avec quelqu'un d'autre - encore moins s'il s'agissait d'Erik et encore, encore moins si l'autre homme se retrouvait être Victor. Il s'imagina être embrassé par Erik, après qu'il ait embrassé Victor, frissonna de dégoût à l'idée, puis frissonna à nouveau, en se rendant compte qu'il avait imaginé la bouche d'Erik sur la sienne. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse.

"Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?" se renseigna-t-il auprès d'Erik.

Le concerné haussa les sourcils, comme si la question lui demandait un vrai effort de concentration. Il chercha dans son esprit et répondit, vague :

"Dix mois, ou un an. Je ne sais plus."

Ce manque d'intérêt flagrant réveilla une deuxième question en Charles : s'aimaient-ils ? Peut-être bien que non. Charles n'aurait jamais pu partager le lit, et la vie de quelqu'un sans ressentir un véritable amour, mais il se savait exceptionnellement romantique. D'autres hommes, et femmes, avaient une toute autre conception de la vie de couple.

Erik était impossible à déchiffrer et cela commençait à peiner Charles. Il était un adulte, responsable, il ne voulait pas revenir à son état d'adolescent rêveur et maladroit. Il était en train de tout remettre en question, le moindre regard d'Erik, le moindre sous-entendu. Il ne voulait pas se fourvoyer ni passer à côté de quelque chose entre eux qui aurait pu être très beau. Bien, c'était décidé, il fallait être sûr de ce qui se passait (ou non) entre eux. Soit Charles avait mal interprété tous les signes et dans ce cas, il allait réellement passer à autre chose, soit il plaisait à Erik et dans ce cas… il verrait. Rassemblant tout son courage en buvant son jus de tomate, il se concentra sur la meilleure façon d'initier _La_ conversation. Une fois son verre posé, il passa délicatement son pouce sur sa lèvre supérieure pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas une trace orange, puis il se pencha vers Erik, toujours debout, derrière les chaises, à côté de lui.

"Au fait, le soir où nous sommes rentrés ensemble, avez-vous pu attraper un train ?"

"Le dernier et de justesse," répondit Erik en se rapprochant de lui, pour qu'ils s'entendent.

"Tant mieux. Je me suis imaginé que vous auriez pu le louper, puis ne pas réussir à joindre Victor."

"Vous imaginez ce genre de choses ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

 _Si vous saviez ce que j'imagine, Erik._

"Je me suis dit que cela aurait été un peu indécent que vous finissiez par dormir chez moi," poursuivit-il.

Erik ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua de boire sa bière. Elle était presque finie, ce qui le forçait à rejeter sa tête en arrière. Ainsi, il gardait ses yeux fermés. Il gagnait du temps pour répondre.

"Je n'aurais pas dit non," finit-il par ajouter, si bas que Charles aurait pu louper ces formidables cinq mots.

Il était bien parti. Comme un funambule, il continuait d'avancer prudemment.

"Vous auriez accepté pour une simple histoire de praticité."

"Exactement."

"Et puis, j'ai une chambre d'ami, vous auriez eu votre propre lit. Rien de cette nuit n'aurait pu être tendancieux."

Erik sembla sortir du jeu qu'ils mettaient en place et demanda :

"Vraiment ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Vous avez deux chambres ?"

"Oui."

Le chef paraissait impressionné. Il posa derrière lui son verre sur la table et lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Charles, il présentait tout son dos vers le reste du groupe. Même si personne ne leur prêtait attention, ils n'auraient plus pu les entendre. Erik prit appui sur le dossier d'une chaise et se pencha légèrement vers Charles.

"Donc je n'aurais eu aucune excuse pour dormir avec vous, dans votre lit."

Le coeur de Charles s'emballa. Voilà, il avait la preuve que toute cette séduction entre eux était réelle. Il vécut un mélange de sentiments avec la même force que s'il s'était baladé sur une digue et s'était reçu une énorme vague sur la tête : le désir, la peur, la culpabilité alors que Victor était à quatre mètres d'eux, l'excitation, la peur, _encore_. Erik semblait être à la fois tout ce qu'il désirait et tout ce qu'il devait éviter - ils étaient trop différents pour que Charles ne fasse pas de bêtises. Car oui, il se connaissait. Son coeur l'emportait toujours sur sa raison, et il ne voulait plus fauter comme il l'avait fait.

"Erik," souffla-t-il, soudain un peu perdu.

Le regard d'acier qui le couvait vacilla.

"Pardon, je pensais que…" commença-t-il.

Lui qui paraissait si fort, le voilà qui semblait perturbé de se rendre compte qu'il avait pu mal interpréter l'envie de Charles.

"Non," l'interrompit Charles, pour ne pas qu'un quiproquo les éloigne. "Mais, nous travaillons ensemble et… il y a Victor," grinça-t-il sans oser jeter un oeil vers le concerné.

Erik fronça des sourcils en entendant le prénom de son compagnon.

"Ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez mon boss."

"... Et Victor ?" dû insister Charles.

Il souffla par le nez, comme un adolescent à qui on avait interdit une sortie. Sa main se serra sur le dossier de la chaise en bois, il jeta un regard derrière son épaule, puis inspira tout aussi bruyamment.

"Okay."

Charles attendait une explication qui ne vint pas. Erik s'apprêta à retourner avec le groupe, aussi, il fut obligé de l'arrêter en lui attrapant le bras. Erik s'exprima enfin :

"Vous êtes un mec bien. Je comprends. Alors, je ferai ça bien. Du moment que je suis sûr qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde."

Charles déglutit. Erik se pencha en avant, si près que sa bouche effleura l'oreille de Charles.

"Vous en avez envie autant que moi, pas vrai ?"

Charles comprit qu'Erik avait pris son manteau, accroché sur une chaise derrière lui, pour avoir un prétexte pour être si près de lui. Il ferma les yeux et murmura, à son tour.

"Oui."

Il croisa les yeux gris du chef lorsqu'il se redressa pour enfiler une manche après l'autre.

"Victor, on y va," déclara-t-il.

L'appelé n'attendit pas une seconde et se glissa hors de la banquette pour attraper sa veste lui aussi. Ils saluèrent l'ensemble du groupe qui ne remarqua pas le regard entendu échangé entre Charles et Erik.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note :** Tout le monde reste au frais et s'hydrate ? Bien, on peut passer à un chapitre un peu chaud, alors !  
Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié (le boulot, un nouveau roman en cours de finalisation, la vie...) ! Ça me fait super plaisir de repasser par ici en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également. Comme d'hab, ça me fera plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un message ou à m'envoyer un MP !

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** bien sûr de oui cordialemeeeeent !

* * *

Pourquoi l'optimisme existait-il ? Charles aurait bien aimé le savoir. Et puis, il aurait bien aimé également ne pas être la seule personne au monde à voir le plus les choses du bon côté. Moira lui avait dit que les trois semaines de travaux n'étaient qu'une _estimation_. Raven, au téléphone, lui avait dit que les trois semaines de travaux n'étaient qu'une _estimation._ Toutes les émissions de rénovation, à la télé, disaient que la durée des travaux n'étaient que des _estimations_.

Pourtant, comme à sa sale habitude d'homme blanc bourgeois anglais, qui n'avait jamais connu de vraies difficultés face à la société, il avait réellement cru qu'ils s'en sortiraient avec, au pire, cinq jours de retard. Ils en étaient à une semaine et demie et le conducteur de travaux estimait qu'il en avait encore pour au moins une autre semaine.

Hank avait revu la comptabilité de ce chômage technique et avait certifié à Charles que ce n'était pas si grave. Financièrement, ils s'en sortiraient. Mentalement, c'était une autre histoire.

Charles n'avait plus d'amis au Royaume-Uni (si tant est qu'il en avait déjà eu un jour). Il n'était à Edimbourg que depuis trois mois, il n'avait pas eu (ni pris) le temps de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Moira était extrêmement occupée par les travaux. En somme, Charles s'ennuyait. Il alla bien rendre visite à des grands oncles et grandes tantes qui lui offrirent le thé et leur avis séculaire sur la gestion de l'Europe, ce qui ne fit pas passer le temps plus vite.

Il était prêt à sortir de chez lui, bien décidé à louer une voiture pour aller visiter Kirkcaldy lorsque son téléphone émit une sonnerie inédite. En semi-technophobe qu'il était, il jeta un oeil inquiet à l'écran qui afficha l'icône de l'application que sa soeur lui avait installée sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'intérêt.

 _Whatsapp._

 _Team Mire  
+77 875 426  
Le boss est dans la plaaaaaace ;) ;) ;)_

Oh non, est-ce qu'il s'était encore fait pirater ? Il ne voulait pas revivre la déconvenue post recherche-un-peu-pornographique, qui avait fait de son ordinateur un champ particulièrement fécond de fenêtres pop-up qui lui proposaient de rencontrer _Les hommes les plus chaud de sa region_ (fautes incluses), alors qu'il n'avait voulu que se faire plaisir devant une vidéo tout à fait banale.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone, s'apprêta à appeler sa soeur pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire (après tout, c'était elle la responsable de Whatsapp) et s'arrêta en se rendant compte que la conversation lui rappelait un certain groupe de jeunes.

 _+77 412 325 ~Angel  
J'y crois pas, tu l'as vraiment invité dans la conv X'D_

 _+77 875 426 ~Pietro  
J'ai une réputation à tenir ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ;) ;) ;)_

 _+77 436 963 ~Armando  
Bonjour monsieur Xavier ! Bienvenur dans le groupe Whatsapp du Mire :)_

 _+77 436 963 ~Armando  
Bienvenue* désolé, faute de frappe_

Charles rit doucement, posa les clés sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine et répondit (deux mains autour du téléphone, en utilisant ses deux pouces, car il avait plus de trente ans, ne l'oublions pas).

 _Charles Xavier  
Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour cette invitation. Cette conversation sera très pratique pour discuter de sujets relatifs au restaurant. J'espère que ces quelques jours de chômage en plus ne vous dérangent pas outre mesure.  
Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne journée._

Il sourit, satisfait de son message et reprit la route. Il regarda à nouveau son téléphone une fois arrivée à Kirkcaldy et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le nombre de notifications qui avaient envahi son téléphone.

 _+77 412 325 ~Angel  
Vous pouvez quitter la conv si vous préférez hein ^^_

 _+77 657 803 ~Emma  
Vous êtes vraiment des gamins_

 _+77 436 963 ~Armando  
N'oubliez pas d'enregistrer nos numéros, pour que nos noms s'affichent correctement dans la conversation ! Et si vous avez des questions sur Whatsapp, n'hésitez pas, on vous aidera avec plaisir :)_

 _+77 875 426 ~Pietro  
C'est quand qu'on parle des augment XD XD XD ?!_

 _+77 412 325 ~Angel  
Le mec va se faire virer sur Whatsapp X'D !_

Charles ne saisit pas tout mais releva quelques conseils qu'il appliqua sur-le-champ. Il était toujours sur le parking, près de la plage, assis sur un muret en béton, étrangement ravi de voir des petits pixels s'agiter devant les yeux. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait répondre, lorsqu'un nouveau message apparu :

 _Erik L.  
Je suis d'accord avec Emma_

En voyant le prénom du chef, Charles comprit ce que voulait dire Armando quant à cette histoire de numéros enregistrés. Ça ne lui occupa pas l'esprit plus de deux secondes, puisque la simple idée qu'il soit dans la même conversation qu'Erik lui tordit un peu le ventre. Il s'était déjà appelé deux fois, lorsqu'il y avait eu des problèmes de livraisons de produits, ce qui ne lui avait pas permis de réaliser, avant, qu'ils pouvaient aussi communiquer par téléphone pour une autre raison que le restaurant.

Son téléphone rangé dans la poche de son manteau, il se dirigea enfin vers la plage. Elle était petite, sans grand intérêt, il en profita tout de même. Le vent frais, mais pas froid, amena dans ses narines un air pur. Cela sentait la marée, le poisson. Il aimait le côté brut du milieu maritime, qui était bien différent du milieu dans lequel il avait grandi. Lorsqu'il était petit, il ne s'imaginait pas rencontrer une princesse, la sauver d'un terrible dragon et vivre avec elle dans un château. Premièrement, il ne voyait pas comment lui aurait été capable de pourfendre une créature fantastique, ni pourquoi la princesse ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule. Deuxièmement, il rêvait secrètement de rencontrer un marin et de faire le tour du monde, sur son bateau, avec lui. Adolescent, ses rêves passèrent du côté fantasme de la force et c'est un pirate grand, musclé et très bronzé qu'il espérait pouvoir rencontrer un jour (ou une nuit, plus précisément).

Il jetait de temps à autre un oeil à son téléphone. La conversation n'en finissait pas. Seuls Alexandre Summers et Sean Cassidy ne répondaient pas. Erik et Emma répliquaient, rarement,avec des insultes à peine méchantes.

Charles passa la journée à Kirkcaldy, à flâner dans les rues anciennes. Il mangea dans un tout petit restaurant très agréable, fit quelques achats par ennui, puis rentra le soir à Édimbourg.

Il était sur son canapé à lire un livre lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il se demanda s'il était possible de mettre en silencieux la conversation _Team Mire_ avant d'aller se coucher (il ne voulait pas être réveillé par une énième réponse floue de Pietro qui consistait en deux lettres "XD", ce qui devait être un acronyme, mais pour quoi ?). Étrangement, cette fois-là, pas de _Team Mire_ à l'horizon, mais simplement _Erik L_. La page qu'il ouvrit était vierge, à part un lien, envoyé par Erik, qui renvoyait vers un site d'actualités culinaires. Charles l'ouvrit, le survola et répondit à ce qui était le début d'une conversation privée entre le chef et lui.

 _Charles Xavier  
Merci Erik, je l'ai lu hier soir. Je suis très heureux pour Prealpato, elle mérite son titre de meilleure pâtissière du monde._

 _Erik L.  
Je me suis souvenu que vous m'aviez dit que vous avez mangé au Plaza Athénée. Ça devait être fou._

 _Charles Xavier_

 _C'est toujours une expérience hors du temps… et puis Prealpato est si jeune ! Elle est impressionnante._

 _Erik L.  
J'ai vérifié, elle a 33 ans.  
Deux ans de moins que vous._

 _Charles Xavier  
C'est ce que je dis, elle est jeune._

Il sourit face à son téléphone puis il se rendit compte que son humour n'était peut-être pas transparent.

 _Charles Xavier  
:)_

 _Erik L.  
Vous aimez croire que vous êtes vieux._

 _Charles Xavier  
Comme tous les Anglais, non ? C'est pour nous donner une certaine contenance. _

_Erik L.  
Pas faux.  
Vous faites quoi ?_

Charles regarda autour de lui, comme s'il n'était pas au courant de la réponse. Il était en pyjama, toujours dans son salon, son livre fermé depuis qu'il avait porté son attention sur son portable. La question était étonnante, pas gênante.

 _Charles Xavier  
J'allais me coucher.  
Et vous ?_

 _Erik L.  
Je voulais dire : vous faites quoi pendant que le resto est fermé ?  
Mais ça me va qu'on parle de ce que vous êtes en train de faire maintenant  
Moi je suis déjà dans mon lit_

Une petite vague de chaleur picota les joues de Charles. Le téléphone fermement tenu dans la main droite, il ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux en allant fermer la porte à clé, ni en se servant un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet, avant de se glisser dans son lit. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'Erik allait simplement lui souhaiter bonne nuit et qu'ils en resteraient là.

 _Charles Xavier  
À vrai dire, je ne fais pas grand chose. J'attends que le temps passe. Au final, je me retrouve le soir sans avoir envie de dormir._

Il observa les mots envoyés, puis nota les deux petites "coches" bleues qui lui confirmaient qu'Erik les avaient reçus et lus.

 _Erik L.  
Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous couchez, si vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?_

Ça le fit sourire. La question était légitime. Taquine. La drague parut vraiment plus simple par messages que de visu. Et puis, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps ; Erik lui manquait.

 _Charles Xavier  
J'essaye de garder un rythme de sommeil, pour ne pas être décalé lorsque le restaurant rouvrira. _

_Erik L.  
Vous êtes un si bon élève…_

 _Charles Xavier  
Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fatigue tant que ça, dans vos journées ?_

 _Erik L.  
Le sport. La boxe._

Un sport violent et grossier, selon Charles. Sauf que l'image des bras musclés d'Erik lui revinrent en tête et soudain, la boxe se trouva digne d'intérêt.

 _Erik L.  
Venez avec moi à un cours, vous verrez._

Charles rit tout haut.

 _Charles Xavier  
Merci mais sans façon ! Je ne suis absolument pas en condition pour faire un sport de combat !_

 _Erik L.  
Je sais. Mais vous pourriez venir voir un de mes matchs._

 _Charles Xavier  
Vous auriez besoin qu'on vous encourage ?_

 _Erik L.  
J'aimerais bien vous entendre crier mon nom, oui  
:)_

Comment deux points et une parenthèse fermée pouvaient être aussi espiègles ? Charles n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il changea de position en se baissant dans son lit pour que sa tête ne soit plus sur son oreiller et il posa ses pieds contre le matelas, genoux redressés. Le téléphone au-dessus des yeux, il ne fit rien pour s'empêcher d'imaginer une autre situation durant laquelle il pourrait _crier_ le nom d'Erik. C'était une hyperbole étrange, par ailleurs, car Charles n'avait certainement jamais crié pendant l'amour. À moins qu'Erik ne voulait sous-entendre qu'il aimait le sexe violent, ce qui mit Charles mal à l'aise. Il décida que c'était très certainement juste un jeu de mots, et n'enchaîna pas en lui demandant ses fantasmes (ce qu'il avait pourtant très envie de faire).

 _Charles Xavier  
Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer.  
Mais je pourrais le murmurer avant que nous ne montiez sur le ring_

 _Erik L.  
Je ne vous entendrais pas._

 _Charles Xavier  
Sauf si je le murmure à votre oreille_

La réponse du chef mit près d'une minute à arriver.

 _Erik L.  
Je suis sûr que vous feriez ça très bien.  
Qu'est-ce que vous portez ?_

En un message, la conversation bascula hors de la zone de drague inoffensive dans laquelle leurs sous-entendus avaient trouvé leur place. Charles fit lentement cogner ses genoux l'un contre l'autre en repensant à la dernière soirée où ils s'étaient vus. Il avait désormais la confirmation qu'il plaisait à Erik. Cependant, ils avaient dû aborder le sujet _Victor_ et Erik semblait avoir compris que Charles ne voulait pas être ce genre d'homme à jouer avec l'infidélité. Ils en étaient encore loin, selon lui, et d'ailleurs, ils étaient même loin de l'autre. Encore une fois, son esprit estima assez vite que quelques SMS n'avaient rien de répréhensibles.

 _Charles Xavier  
Un pyjama  
Et vous ?_

 _Erik L.  
Vous voulez voir ?_

Il posa son bras de côté pour ne plus avoir de téléphone au-dessus de la tête. Quelle ironie. Il y avait cinq secondes à peine, il pensait ne pas être ce qu'on peut communément qualifier un connard (sauvé in extremis par les mots), mais Erik lui proposait… quoi, une photo ? Une vidéo ? Pire, un appel vidéo ? Alors que Madame la Culpabilité commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, une voix inconnue s'éleva soudain plus fort et lui fit penser qu'Erik était adulte et que s'il estimait vouloir envoyer une photo, vidéo (rayez la mention inutile) de lui, à Charles, il en avait le droit. Charles, quant à lui, avait le droit d'être honnête.

 _Charles Xavier  
Oui_

Il changea à nouveau de position, s'adossa contre la tête de lit et se mit à tenir son téléphone entre ses deux mains. La photo arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Erik avait dû la prendre avec le téléphone près de son menton. On voyait en premier plan le torse du cuisinier, si parfaitement dessiné que Charles poussa un léger soupir, puis un début de ce qui devait être un caleçon noir, très vite recouvert par une épaisse couette au drap blanc. Charles n'avait jamais reçu de photo comme ça avant, ce qu'il trouva triste, tout en pensant que c'était une bénédiction que sa première fois fut avec Erik Lehnsherr.

 _Erik L  
Vous ?_

Demanda le chef, sans plus d'effort.

 _Je serai ridicule en comparaison_ , voulu répondre Charles. _J'ai un pyjama en flanelle à motif tartan, vous ne voulez pas voir ça_. _Partez du principe que vous serez le canon de nous deux et que vous passerez votre vie nu et moi habillé_.

En fait, Charles voulait répondre beaucoup de choses qui lui correspondaient. C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne le fit pas. Ces précédentes expériences lui avaient confirmées qu'il pouvait faire de très mauvais choix. Alors, pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter de réfléchir, pour une fois ?

Il ouvrit l'application de la caméra, fit en sorte que ce soit la frontale qui s'ouvre (il déglutit en voyant son propre visage) puis baissa l'angle pour qu'on ne voit que son torse. Son pyjama était si fermé qu'on ne pouvait déceler un bout de peau. Il fit sauter le premier bouton, le deuxième, puis observa son reflet. C'était naturel. Il en ôta un troisième. C'était sensuel. Il ouvrit un peu plus un des pans. Il aurait fallu encore plus exagérer pour dévoiler un téton, ce qu'il ne s'autorisa. Ironiquement, bien que la photo d'Erik en dévoilait plus, elle paraissait prise sur le vif, comme sans arrière pensée. Charles, lui, avait l'impression de devoir mettre en scène une image.

C'était tout à fait le cas.

Il prit son temps pour trouver un angle à la fois sexy sans être vulgaire. Il préférait les photos où on voyait ses lèvres, mais il était trop reconnaissable et il ne voulait pas qu'un jour, on puisse les utiliser contre lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elles dévoilent à quel point ce petit jeu l'excitait. Au final, il prit une grande inspiration puis une photo sans vraiment regarder le reflet. Il la vérifia après et aima la façon dont se dessinaient un petit bout de son menton, son cou et l'ouverture de sa chemise sur son torse sur lequel on pouvait voir quelques poils bruns. C'était la bonne.

Il l'envoya à Erik et resta les yeux collés à l'écran, un peu dans un état second, sans savoir s'il était extrêmement fier ou inquiet de ce qu'il venait de faire. Heureusement, la notification _Erik L. est en train d'écrire…_ s'afficha instantanément.

 _Erik L.  
Retirez le ?_

Erik était un sorcier avec la ponctuation. Il lui donnait vie d'une manière remarquable. Ainsi, alors que c'était son idée, il donnait le choix à Charles de se saisir de l'opportunité - ou non. L'Anglais se leva, passa à la salle de bain, prit particulièrement son temps pour se laver et s'essuyer les mains et revint dans son lit sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il estima qu'avant de prendre une décision, il pouvait au moins voir ce que rendrait le cliché.

Il retira complètement sa chemise et se glissa sous sa couverture en prenant exactement la même position qu'Erik et en la laissant au niveau de son bassin. Il tendit le bras en l'air et prit la photo - en évitant son visage à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il regarda l'image, il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver gênante. Il pensait que la vision de son torse (pas vraiment musclé) serait moins belle. La luminosité aidait, certes, quelques ombres bien placées exagéraient ses abdominaux, mais tout de même, il se trouvait assez séduisant.

Ce n'était que le premier cliché, mais il sut qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Il l'envoya à Erik et l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne pensa plus à la réaction de l'autre homme en se concentrant sur ce sentiment de satisfaction à s'être trouvé si attirant. Par chance, la réponse le conforta dans cette idée.

 _Erik L.  
Merci...  
Bonne nuit Charles_

 _Charles Xavier  
Bonne nuit, Erik._


End file.
